


蝴蝶梦

by shawnordaisy



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>昨夜，他梦到自己又回到了曼德雷……<br/>蒙特卡洛，1937年。在作为塞巴斯蒂安•威尔克斯的陪伴人时，一个年轻人认识了一位富有的英国人——约翰•华生。人们都说，这位拥有乡间庞大地产曼德雷的华生先生，仍处于妻子突然去世的悲恸之中。但，正如这年轻人很快了解到的一样，事情同看上去的完全不同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746892) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



第一章  
  
昨夜，他梦到自己又回到了曼德雷。  
  
在梦中，他站在车道上的铁门前，远处的大宅冥眴亡见。他发现自己站在错误的一侧，而且立即有种强烈的感觉——他不该进去，仿佛这记忆于他仍是个禁地。  
  
似乎连穿过这道门的想法都是不该有的，这种感觉让他没有做出进一步的动作。一个祝福，也是一道诅咒，这里是苦乐参半的回忆的具象。他坚信，世上没有第二个地方会让他如此热爱同时又如此憎恨了。  
  
他从未在睡梦之中回到这里。无论是精神上还是身体上，他都还没有勇气回到这里——曼德雷就是那道永恒的烙印。但正如所有那些在人们清醒时分被压抑的事物一样，它悄悄溜回他并非固若金汤的潜意识只是时间问题。  
  
他很熟悉栩栩如生的梦境，它们一部分是由于他极为具象化的生动记忆。当他伸手触碰那扇铁门时，感到它在手下冰冷粗糙，锈迹斑斑。人类的造物在自然的力量下消逝，自然重夺对在铁门后蜿蜒的车道的控制权，任凭高树低枝侵蚀着通向宅子的那条原本整洁平坦的路。  
  
这观察的结论很是让人不安——就好像他在精神上真的身处如今的曼德雷一样。一旦有了这种想法，他便发觉自己真的是字面意义上的“在精神上”。他能够穿过那扇门，如雾气一样渗透铁栏的间隙。他的行进不受被自然侵占的道路的局限，虽然那些长瘤的根和恣肆的枝似乎在阻挡他的前路。他倒希望它们真的能做到。也许如果他更实体化，在这荆榛满目之地，他就能预料在这旅途的终点等待他的是什么了。  
  
最终看来，曼德雷的雄伟壮丽和完美无缺丝毫不曾衰减。它同他在明信片上第一次见到它时一样。那时他看到了它，却没有意识到更不曾欣赏到它的壮丽，脑海里的闪念只是这样的雄伟建筑可能会隐藏多少未解之谜。很长一段时间里曼德雷保持着往日的样子，就像印在明信片上的图片一样。花园草木繁茂，灯光透过窗户照亮入口，这所大宅没有那么戒备森严地守护着它的秘密。  
  
这只是个短暂的幻象。宅子的外观开始改变，如同雨中的颜料般消逝。当幻象尽失，他终于看到了一片破败，目之所及皆是房屋毁弃的明显证据。曼德雷不再有灯光了。没有它往日主人的一丝痕迹徘徊在这里。  
  
残酷的现实对他造成的的刺激让他意识到他只是在做梦，他确定这一点，就如同他知道在清醒时分他永远不会回到曼德雷一样。在醒来以后，这份影像在脑海里留存了很久——这是对于一个地方的记忆，那里是他对于现状的理性预期同被掩藏的让他留恋的过去的结合。  
  
他本应删掉它，切掉那段记忆就如切掉毒瘤一般，而它也的确是。要是他能办到就好了——一旦一件事物成为了他的重要组成部分，移除掉就变得完全不可能。而曼德雷已然侵蚀了他的记忆宫殿，虽然违背了他的理性。这是件恼人的事，鉴于他永远不可以提起它。  
  
即使在他被迫离开前，约翰的手也会在稍稍提及它时颤抖。那本可以是对他的警告，但那时他对约翰的误会太深又太多。那些举止都惹人好奇，而他又永远无法抵制神秘事物的诱惑。尤其当谜团的中心是了解他一生中遇到的最有趣的人的关键的时候。  
  
曼德雷如同一道咒语，一直有为约翰的面容覆上一层阴云的力量。约翰，那个有圣人般的耐心，生性安静自制的人。他脸上全部的温暖都会消逝，让他变得遥远，触不可及。而他永远无法抵御取悦约翰的欲望。他是唯一值得取悦的人。  
  
曾经，他也想要取悦其他人，以期达到那更高的目标。想到曼德雷，他无法不去回忆起它的居民，以及它真正的主人。一处宏伟的地产是由它的部分组成的。具体而言，就是那些佣人。没有任何人，比那个就像端坐在蛛网中心的蜘蛛般统治着曼德雷的男人对它的影响更大。  
  
他能清楚地记起他的声音，它是如何随意改变音量和语调，好像在唱儿歌。最经常的，是语带嘲弄地使他想起已故的华生夫人。  
  
他在别人眼中是怎么一副模样啊，在玛丽之后。那是他还只是个男孩——过分瘦长，顶着一团尴尬的不听话的黑发，面部由于棱角分明而显得古怪，以及由于他还未结束的生长期而显得极不合身的衣着。他的出现就如同一种冒犯，在她曾优雅娴熟地统治着的地方跌跌撞撞。  
  
但沉湎于过去的鬼魂留下的阴影中毫无异议，至少别人是这样告诉他的。  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
当然如果不是他不幸认识了塞巴斯蒂安•威尔克斯，这一切都不会发生。而这不幸却反而为他带来了最大的幸运。  
  
如今的他完全不可能同威尔克斯结交，更别说同意那种安排了。然而，那时他缺少他如今最重视的性格特征——自信和自我保护，并且得不到他同龄人的友情或是尊重。  
  
在由于同一种百分之七的溶液的短暂交往而放弃了他的化学学位后，他唯一在世的亲人——他的哥哥，停止了对他的经济支持。如果他拒绝完成学业——不得不说，由于一系列的破坏行为，即使他有这个打算他也不可以回到学校了——他剩下的唯一选择就是从事一项他哥哥认为得体的工作。  
  
这就是他得到了那份丝毫不让人羡慕的职位——成为讨厌的塞巴斯蒂安•威尔克斯的陪伴人——的原因。这份厌恶是双向的，但威尔克斯对于他社会地位的形象的重视甚至高于他个人的舒适。拥有一个专属陪伴人风行一时，也是他日益增长的财富的表示。  
  
蒙特卡洛的蔚蓝海岸酒店对于威尔克斯来说是个完美的栖息地，因此他们现在就坐在它空旷华丽的餐厅里。这是是威尔克斯理想的监视名人的地方，进食倒排在其次。他无聊得不能更无聊地坐在自己的座位里，看着塞巴斯蒂安用勺子将几个意大利饺送进他活跃非常的大嘴中。威尔克斯有边吃边说的爱好，而现在他正展示着这种爱好。“这儿就没有个有分量的人！” 威尔克斯评论道，并没想得到他的任何回应。“如果一个这样的人都没出现，他们最好别他妈指望我付全款。他们觉得我到这儿来是来看服务员的吗？”  
  
没有“特别”的人是威尔克斯几乎每晚都会抱怨的事，这非常广泛地冒犯了酒店内的其它客人以及酒店员工。尽管据他观察员工们都恨威尔克斯，但他们不能将怨恨直接发泄到他们真正讨厌的对象身上，以免丢掉饭碗。但是，威尔克斯谦恭低下的陪伴人可就是另一回事了。这一晚的侍者为他呈上的是一盘冷牛舌，是午餐时剩下被端回厨房的。这次旅途中他忍住不说话【swallowed his own tongue】的次数够多了，只觉得这道菜让他完全没有食欲。  
  
反正进食会让他变慢。说话也是。有时他会接连几天都不吃东西或是说话，相比于别人，他更喜欢自己的陪伴。和威尔克斯在尼斯【英国地名】的时候，他从大海里收集了金鱼来进行对于它们分泌物粘性的一系列实验。得到的信息被妥善保存在他思维的一个部分中。这是种将有用信息用位置的形式来编码的方法，一种被他称为思维宫殿的记忆增强法。在他的记忆之殿中有个特别的地方，在那里他能感受脚下坚硬的圆圆的石头，以及猛烈的海风拉扯着他的头发。这让他很容易就可以回到愉悦的思维之中，就像慢慢沉入一个盛满温水的浴盆一样。  
  
事情本来可以这样发展，若非他的注意力被吸引了：很显然，他们旁边那张空着的长桌今晚会被人占用。这是个地位极高的人，鉴于他能看到酒店主人在引领这位新客人走进餐厅前在入口处鞠着躬。  
  
银器撞击瓷器的声音响起，因为威尔克斯撇下了他最爱的活动的用具。【之后还有半句rubbing elbows with affluence，不知作者是什么意思，翻不出来了，求指点。】  
  
“是约翰•H•华生，”他宣称道，音量让他的同伴希望自己没坐得离他这么近，“曼德雷的主人。就连你也肯定听说过。他看起来真的很可怜，不是吗？他们都说因为他妻子的死他整个人都崩溃了……”  
  
去考虑如果塞巴斯蒂安•威尔克斯不是这样的势利小人他的人生会有多么大的不同真是件奇怪的事。  
  
他从未听说过这个人，但他控制不了自己由于威尔克斯对于华生私人生活的大声讨论而感到针刺般的尴尬。由于坐得近，他不可避免地会被同威尔克斯联系到一起，而不知为何他不希望新来的这个人因此而对他产生不好的印象。他祈祷着威尔克斯不会更过分了，但不幸的是他一旦发觉了一个名人就停不下来。威尔克斯已经开始用指节敲打自己的下巴了，这是他正策划着一起奇袭的明显信号。  
  
威尔克斯开始继续努力进食，想要赶快结束晚餐。带着滴落到下巴上的酱汁，塞巴斯蒂安指示他：“做个好家伙，上楼去把我刚收到的迈克•斯坦福寄来的那封信拿下来。”  
  
他一边叹气一边从座位中站起来。因为他本来也没打算吃东西，进餐中途离开餐桌并非难事——但他真的很讨厌被支使。即使没有他的观察力，也能知道斯坦福一定认识这位约翰•H•华生，而威尔克斯打算利用这位两人共同的熟人作为引荐自己的敲门砖。  
  
他几乎没时间观察威尔克斯的猎物，但足以让他知道那男人绝对不喜欢来自他人强加给他的陪伴。约翰•华生——独自旅行，穿着优雅帅气，但又不过分张扬（海军蓝套装，经典系扣领，相配的领带，以及入时的阔腿裤）。很容易得出结论：华生不想要吸引别人的注意，也不想被陌生人打扰。尤其加之他的悲痛，就如塞巴斯蒂安向整间屋子的人宣布的一样。但凡有点脑子的人都知道不应该去打扰华生。在房间里找到了那封信后他犹豫了一会儿，他告诉自己那只是为了让威尔克斯不顺心。他考虑了一下用员工通道回到餐厅。他可以提醒华生，让他能逃开一个全无羞耻的马屁精。  
  
这念头刚成型就被他打消了。人们对于他的好意常常反应不佳。他通常会用“错误的方法”处理事情。这次又凭什么会有什么不同呢？况且他为什么要去关心一个声名远播的鳏夫的心情？  
  
在回程的楼梯上他意识到自己比意识到的在屋子里呆的时间更长。那位被人视为目标的曼德雷庄园的主人已经离开了餐厅，而塞巴斯蒂安，很可能是怕会错过他，在没有那封信的助力的情况下已经发起了谈话。威尔克斯现在正把他的猎物牢牢抓在手心里，和他一起坐在酒吧间的沙发上。  
  
不管怎样他决定完成他的任务，于是他走上前去一言不发地把信递给威尔克斯。那人因为他的打扰厌烦地朝他挥手，然后咕哝着他的名字作为向华生的介绍。  
  
同威尔克斯不同，约翰•华生立即站起身来问候他。此举亲切非常，鉴于他还需要一根手杖协助自己站立。  
  
如果华生想要说什么那么他没有成功，因为威尔克斯插了进来告诉他华生先生会同他们一起用咖啡，以及他能不能去告诉侍者再添一杯？  
  
他的语气淡漠，但能作为一个对于他的地位的明确提醒。按照惯例他不会被允许加入谈话之中。这一部分是由于他拙劣的社交技巧，但更是因为威尔克斯喜欢成为注意力的中心。表现出自己的地位比另一个人更高也会让别人留下深刻印象，至少塞巴斯蒂安是这样想的。  
  
曾有一次他被误认为是塞巴斯蒂安的朋友，这对于他们两人来说都十分尴尬。从那以后威尔克斯知道了根本就不该让他的陪伴人参与同别人的交流。这就使情形变得异常惊人，因为华生依然站着，无视威尔克斯的指示亲自向侍者示意。  
  
“恐怕我得违背你了，”他对威尔克斯说道，但语气温和，令人惊讶。“你们两人都要和我一起用咖啡。”  
  
在他做出反应以前，约翰已经坐上了那把显然威尔克斯是想让他坐的硬椅子。结果他只能做到沙发上，在威尔克斯身边，因为这是唯一的空位了。塞巴斯蒂安因为同华生分开面露苦色，但为了他们的客人又重新振作起来。  
  
“你知道你一进来我就认出你了吗？我对自己说‘那不是华生先生吗，斯坦福的朋友，他一定非常想看到迈克的蜜月照片！’这不就是——”威尔克斯镇定地呈上了信封里的东西。  
  
华生回应以一个微笑。据他观察华生不易欣喜若狂，但他看来至少很喜欢他的朋友斯坦福，因而他的表情有一部分的真实性。华生的眼睛和嘴巴处的紧绷感表示出他的不适，以及无聊，出于不得不社交的无奈。他了解那种感受。  
  
威尔克斯不管这些继续说道：“——这就是他太太，她很美吧？迈克为她疯狂，我相信你能想见。在他举办那场我第一次见到你的晚会时他还不认识她呢，但我敢说你不记得我那个时候了，是吧？”  
  
这是那种让人难以抵制对威尔克斯进行物理伤害的冒失问题，但华生保持着平静。  
  
“正相反，我还真的记得很清楚，”华生说话时带着的微笑表明那很可能不是什么美好回忆。在威尔克斯能用对那次初遇的再次描述困住他之前，他递给威尔克斯一支烟并帮他点燃。华生没给自己也点上一支（对于一位有地位的绅士来说颇为罕见）。他忍不住赞赏这一策略。他自己也愿意为了让塞巴斯蒂安闭上嘴做出任何事。  
  
“我个人来说不是很喜欢棕榈滩【位于美国佛罗里达州东南部】，”华生一边吹灭火柴一边说道。  
  
他克制不住想到“是啊，我想你也不会喜欢”，然后才意识到他无意间把这句话说出了口。  
  
忽然间他拥有了那位约翰•H•华生的全部注意力，以及他那非常坦率直接的蓝眼睛的注视。  
  
“你是什么意思呢？”华生带着真挚的兴趣问道。  
  
他提醒自己他的观察和推理会让人不快，而将前因后果解释出来只会导致尴尬，或是更糟糕，冒犯。  
  
“你看起来更喜欢行动，而这佛罗里达并不以这一特质闻名。”  
  
华生惊讶地大笑起来。他一边用手杖敲打着他的腿来让人注意到它，一边重复道：“一个更喜欢行动的人？”  
  
也许他的评价很愚蠢？但华生的双眼比刚刚明亮了许多，而他的嘴巴似乎在微笑。他决心相信华生被取悦了，如果忽视同时间也在自我否定的话。  
  
即便鉴于那明显的行动不便，这个推理看起来颇为愚蠢，他也知道自己是正确的。他试图描绘华生在棕榈滩的画面，而尽管他能看出他晒黑后会很好看，他不觉得他在一个专供度假的地方会有多开心。华生在他的体态之中蕴含着一种力量，几近军人气质，诉说着坚定不移和忠心耿耿。他的手上有射击留下的硬茧，很可能是为了运动，而他能想象华生的射击精准而果决。他的面容谦逊低调但优雅帅气，镌刻着岁月留下的痕迹。华生不是软弱无聊的贵族——相反，他看起来属于战场，保卫着自己的国家。  
  
华生让他想起一张他曾在一间美术馆见到的肖像。它描绘的是一位战斗中的上尉，一个愿意为了他的人去战斗甚至去牺牲的人。他记得感觉那战士的眼睛仿佛在看着他，在他走开以后也没有停止。  
  
他被塞巴斯蒂安自鸣得意的笑声打断了沉思，才意识到自己忽视了这段对话。  
  
“不管怎么说，如果迈克有像曼德雷一样的家我想他肯定不会跑到棕榈滩去玩了，”终于事情的重点出现了，这才是威尔克斯真正想要谈论的，“人家告诉我它就像一座宫殿，再没有和它一样的地方了。”  
  
塞巴斯蒂安在这儿停了下来，指望着华生会微笑着滔滔不绝讲起他那声名远播的家。华生的面容依然淡然，眉头轻皱。他唯一的反应就是将他放在桌上的左手收回到他的腿上。这份沉默让人不适，但更出人意外。为什么一个人会不想听到对于他的家的称赞呢？但，接着他就意识到那房子理所当然承载着悲伤的记忆——他去世的妻子。就是这么回事。  
  
威尔克斯毫不畏缩地继续说道：“当然啦，我见过它的图片。我必须得说，我想知道你怎么可能受得了离开哪里。”  
  
华生的沉默变得痛苦起来，对于其他任何人来说都很明显，他不想继续讨论这件事了。即使他恨为了威尔克斯感到难堪，他还是再次由于和他有关而觉得不适。他不喜欢愧疚的感觉，尤其不喜欢由于别人引起的愧疚感。他想通过飞眼刀让塞巴斯蒂安闭嘴。此举收效甚微。如果有什么变化，那也是威尔克斯反而提高了音量。  
  
“当然啦，你是个真正的英国人，贬低自己的家来让我们没法指谪你骄傲。曼德雷不是还有个画廊吗？有很多值钱的画像？”  
  
塞巴斯蒂安第一次在谈话之中转向他以便缓和气氛。  
  
“华生先生太谦虚了，他不会承认的，但是我相信那所可爱的房产在诺曼征服后就归属他的家族了。我想你的先人在曼德雷款待过皇族，嗯华生？”  
  
这尴尬的程度比他曾经不得不忍受过的都更深，即便算上来自威尔克斯的那些，但华生终于做出了回应。  
  
“从埃特尔雷德一世以后就没有了，”他回答道，语气中满满的嘲讽。  
  
华生看起来本想更进一步，但在他径直望向他以后就停住了。他意识到他的脸颊由于威尔克斯的行为而羞红，而华生一定注意到了。如果他那时对自己更有信心，他会和华生一起嘲笑塞巴斯蒂安的费力讨好。他本来可以那时就和他结交，两人一同嘲笑塞巴斯蒂安，但他事实上却窘迫不已。  
  
华生看出了他的困扰，于是倾身用那种温和的语气问他要不要再来些咖啡。他被两种情绪扯成两半：一种是对这一举动的感激，另一种是为自己引人注意的年轻和窘迫而烦心。  
  
“你觉得蒙特卡洛怎么样？”华生问道，“或者，你完全不去考虑这种问题？”  
  
被如此直接地询问是份快乐也同时是种惊骇。在这位年龄更长也更为自信的男人身边，他觉得自己就像个局促的学生。他开始犹犹豫豫地回答这个问题，听起来显然是在讲这是个不自然的造作的地方，然后威尔克斯就又把头伸了过来。  
  
“他被惯坏了，华生，他就是有这个毛病。除了他以外任何一个人都恨不得用他们的眼睛换来看一眼蒙特卡洛的机会。”  
  
“那么做不正同目标相悖了吗？”华生回应道。  
  
华生朝他的方向露出一个微笑，而他不能自已地弯起嘴角回应了这个笑容。哦，所以华生有些伶牙俐齿。他发觉自己相当喜欢这一点。  
  
但塞巴斯蒂安的指责仍然让他怨恨。“我更喜欢尼斯，就是这样，”他防御性地说道。  
  
“尼斯？”华生问道，开始了一个新话题。他本想回应的，若是塞巴斯蒂安没有再一次抢在他之前插嘴的话。  
  
“哦对了，他爱死尼斯了——他喜欢在酒店房间里做实验，你能想象吗？他每天都从大海里收集一些玩意然后天知道都拿它们来做什么。要么是那样，要么就是对报纸里的讣告着迷。他是个奇怪的孩子，你根本没法相信，”威尔克斯做出了结论，向华生微笑着，期待着他能同他一起分享嘲弄他的陪伴人的快乐。  
  
在羞辱之中，他低下头躲避着眼神接触，在威尔克斯抖落出他的喜好时脸羞得更红了。现在好了，华生会觉得他很怪异，最好的情况也是反常，就像和他有过接触的其他所有人一样。华生没有回应威尔克斯的微笑，反而带着好奇看着他们两个人。他明白华生对于他们关系的实质不甚了解。  
  
“你们两个人是……伴侣吗？”华生问道。  
  
塞巴斯蒂安的下巴都掉下去了，惊吓至极，然后大笑以对。“我们？是一对儿？多好笑的笑话啊！”  
  
“哦——我很抱歉，我只是以为——”华生开口道，转向他，面露歉意。  
  
作为回应，他转过头避开华生的视线。这场羞辱还有没有尽头？  
  
“华生，你真是有意思。无论怎样，我当然忠于蒙特——”威尔克斯继续关于他的品行以及英国天气的激情澎湃的演说，询问华生他的房间是否够大，他的仆人是否称职，和其他的一些蠢事。华生一如既往对于任何同他的财富有关的话都表现得不自在。这很……有趣。华生就是财富和身份的象征，但却在没有任何人的陪伴下旅行——这是个有着极简的需求和物欲的坦率的人。在余下的谈话过程中华生也一直用余光观察着他。他拒绝抬起头回应那道目光，实在不想再丢更多的脸了。  
  
“我希望你的仆人已经收拾好你的行李了，华生？”威尔克斯继续刺探道。  
  
“我恐怕没有仆人。也许你愿意代劳？”华生问道。啊，华生在生气的时候也会微笑——如果咬紧牙关双唇后扯也算得上是微笑的话。就连塞巴斯蒂安也能感受到那回应中的讥讽，但却奇迹般地仍然能够大笑着把它撇到一边。  
  
“我！好吧，这家伙能派上用场，”威尔克斯指着他说道。事实表明，他的脸原来还能更红些。  
  
华生看起来几乎被这提议激怒了，他摇摇头。“我不得不拂了你的好意。你看，我坚信我的家族格言：‘独自旅行的人走得最快。’我猜想你并不熟悉这句话。”  
  
在这尖刻的回应后华生从他的椅子里站起身。他看着华生斜着身体将重量压在手杖上，一边告辞。威尔克斯本会对于他的言论感到更加冒犯的，要是他没被这突然的离去弄得如此惊讶的话。  
  
“好吧，他以为就那么走了很风趣吗？我真想象不了——”  
  
他没听到更多的评论，因为他自己也决定离开威尔克斯。他以同样的步幅跟着另一个人，但在他走进主廊时华生已经不见了。倒不是说他想要赶上他。比起主动寻求社交的不适，他更倾向于避免它们。他走楼梯回到自己的房间，以便清空思绪。  
  
独自待在房间里，他开始“痴迷于讣告”，用威尔克斯的话来讲。如果报纸上有什么可疑的死讯，他就能忘记那徘徊不去的来自别人的耻辱感了。他拒绝去考虑他在华生眼里该是多么尴尬和没有教养，那个真正地能干又自信的人。  
  
他拒绝让自己被他人影响。他在别人眼里是怎样的又有什么关系呢？他更喜欢他自己的陪伴；他不需要别人看重他。他有自己的追求，无论别人是否理解它或是他本人都无关紧要。如果他的手指自己翻过小道消息的专栏，他可没有注意搜寻某个名字。在他能发现什么有趣的东西以前，他的门被敲响了。他打开门发现威尔克斯站在那里。  
  
“你在这儿！你该死的在干嘛，就那样提前离开了？还有，我是出于好意，你也知道，但是你今晚太过分了。你完全主宰了谈话，我根本无法想象华生会怎么想。”  
  
“华生觉得你让人憎恶，还因为我不得不和你困在一起而可怜我”，他想道。尽管满心不满，他依然闭口不言，这是一项他在作陪伴人期间已经掌握得出神入化的技能。他选择把门在威尔克斯面前摔上。门外的愤怒四溅，但他并不担心威尔克斯。他只会觉得他的陪伴人很古怪，然后忘记曾被他冒犯，一直如此。  
  
但不久以后他的门又被敲响了。奇怪。通常威尔克斯这时候就放弃他了。门只响了一声就安静下来，不是威尔克斯那种接连不断的压迫性的方式。只是一记在木头上的坚定的敲击。  
  
一张小小的卡片从门缝下面滑了进来。然后是脚步声，还有另外一种声音（手杖），不断远去，因为大厅里的地毯变得不甚清晰。他弯身拾起卡片，好奇感不断增加。他打开信封，读到：  
  
“我今晚十分无礼，请原谅我。——同你共用咖啡的男人”  
  
没有其他的署名了，但从卡片的内容（以及书写的特征以及卡片的材质）可以清楚地得知它来自于约翰•华生。他很惊讶——无礼的不是约翰•华生，以及他竟然认为他会不记得那个同他共用咖啡的人。会被不记得的应该是他，或者是由于令人不快被记住，而不是曼德雷的约翰•哈米什•华生。  
  
他想知道威尔克斯有没有收到一条同样的信息？但又说回来，为什么不只给威尔克斯一份，上面表达对两个人的歉意呢？也许他把房间记错了？他想知道自己要不要把这张卡片送到威尔克斯那儿。但信封上写的是他自己的名字，并且少见地拼写正确了。  
  
他把它放到床边的桌子上，面朝着它睡着了。  
  
那晚他梦到自己在那间美术馆，他看到士兵的画像的那一间。他梦到自己看着那幅画，画中的上尉走出画框有意地朝他走来。他停下来在他面前稍息站好。在敬礼以后，上尉伸出手来触碰他的脸。  
  
但那完全不是画中的上尉了，那个他已经忘记了容貌的人。那是华生，约翰的脸——那是约翰•华生穿着那身衣服。他甚至还得伸手向上来弥补他们的身高差。现实中华生的个子比他矮，但相对于他的瘦高，华生才是那个坚实、可靠和强壮的化身。他在记忆中对于这一点的记忆也很精确，就如对于所有重要的事情一样。他记得华生必须仰头来抚摸他的脸颊，来用他结茧的小手理过他的头发。他梦到华生用那温柔又强大的嗓音对他说话，虽然他记不得那些话的内容是什么。那声音坚定而平和，而他相信了每一个字。  
  
他的潜意识创造出的华生同真实的那个人几乎一样，只除了一个极大的区别。他梦到华生看着他的眼神是关切而带着真实的兴趣的，而不是只有善意和怜悯。  
  
第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

在现实世界中转醒时，他依然带着对梦境的朦胧回忆。想要记得那个梦的全部内容是不可能的。如同捧在手中的水，他只能勉强留住它们一会儿，接着就不得不任凭它们溜走。然而，即使如此模糊的回忆也能让他意识道，一旦威尔克斯知道他梦到了什么，他一定会永远活在嘲笑里。究竟哪一点更愚蠢——威尔克斯怎么可能会知道？还有，就算知道，知道的又是什么呢？

他高效地穿好衣服，然后把华生的留言装回信封，放进他床边的抽屉里。威尔克斯有不打招呼直接闯进房间的习惯，他可宁愿不要去解释这件事。

他的担心倒是没有什么必要。他去探望威尔克斯时，那人正在房间里，躺在床上虚弱地咳嗽着。威尔克斯宣称自己非常不舒服，以及他这一天接下来都会呆在那儿，很可能整个星期都会如此。塞巴斯蒂安对蒙特卡洛的这位好人一定是非常失望，才会在索米尔【地名】以后这么短的时间里再次上演生病的戏码。

他很喜欢塞巴斯蒂安的这种寻求关注的把戏，因为这意味着这一天余下的时间里他都不必和他呆在一起了。他离开威尔克斯时脚步轻快，走到餐厅去提前享用早餐。这对于他是最理想的用餐时间——在早餐的时间以后，午餐的时间以前，他可以安静地进餐，不会被身边其他酒店客人打扰。他终于可以独处了，这想法让他自得得无暇他顾，以至于直到走到半路他才注意到：餐厅里并不是严格意义上的空无一人。

事实上，里面正坐着位约翰·H·华生。

他可没有准备好遇到这种突发事件。

他该往回走吗？不行，他已经走到屋子中央，华生已经看到他了。

他希望他更年长些，或者更简单，更不同些。他完全不擅长处理这种情况。华生提前用餐，显然是为了避免遇到其他人（他本该知道的）。华生也很可能完全不想和他扯上任何关系，但现在会因为他的到来而觉得不得不忍受他的陪伴。

天哪，很可能华生选在这个时间吃饭就是为了躲开他和威尔克斯！他们的餐桌是这里唯一同华生的相邻的一张。他们也是昨晚唯一过去打扰他的人。

这份醒悟只能让他的不自在加深，但他希望自己还能保持淡然。他能做到的，无视这个情形。整理好情绪，平静下来。他们将会坐在彼此近旁用餐，期间不用交谈，一句话都不会说。

他大步走过房间，在坐下时直视前方，然后给自己找了个麻烦：他打翻了一个花瓶。

他绝望地试图在它倒下以前扶住它，但只是让它在洒了满桌的水后滚动得更远。侍者离得太远还不能马上过来清理，但华生却立即出现在了他身边，拿着一条干手帕。

“不管怎么说，你也不能坐在湿桌布旁边，”华生轻声说着，清理着这一片混乱。他的行动迅速得让人印象深刻，考虑到他还需要手杖来协助行动。

“这根本不算什么，反正我也只是一个人——”他说道，但当侍者过来清理掉湿桌布和那些花时，华生就像根本没有听到他说了什么一样。

“如果您不介意，他将和我一同用餐，”华生指示道，侍者点头表示遵从。看起来，听到华生那温和的指示的语气，唯一自然的反映就是服从。

他能感觉到温度以绯红的形态在脸颊上扩散，前一晚的梦境依然过于明晰。

他同样明晰另一件事：这个成熟稳重而遗世独立的人并不——更确切地说是不可能——真的渴望他的陪伴。

“别给您添麻烦了，”他抗议道，但酒店经理已经在华生对面摆好了座位。

“我绝对不会过去的，”他补充道，不过语气谦恭。

“为什么不呢？”华生问得好像事情理该如此。

“请您，”他说，“不必为了我多礼。您这样做非常好心——”

他说“好心”的方式就好像那是个什么邪恶的字眼。而对于他来说，这倒是真的。

华生对他微笑着，亲切而愉悦，表现得同前一晚尖刻挖苦的样子判若两人。他隐藏起自己的天性是多么容易啊，就这样变得温和起来，如同一道伪装。

“但我可不是在好心，”华生坚持道。“我希望你能赏光同我共进午餐。我原本也要来请你过去的，就算没有那些花给你添乱也一样。”华生竟然朝他眨了眨眼。

如果这是为了让他觉得不那么屈辱，那么它彻底失败了。但他最终还是坐到了华生的桌旁。

“所以，你的……威尔克斯先生呢？”华生的语调有些不稳。显然他还是不确定他们的关系，鉴于塞巴斯蒂安还未正面回答他的问题。

“塞巴斯蒂安在装病，所以他在他自己的房间里。”

他能意识到他听起来太僵硬，太像机器了。天哪，他实在是不会谈话。他也说出威尔克斯是在装病了——他还能更笨点吗？

“我很遗憾，”华生说道，但他看起来一点也不遗憾。“你愿意和我一道用餐真是太好心了，尤其是在昨晚的事情之后。我希望，你看到我的留言了？”

“是的，我看到了，但是你没有无礼。或者说至少，没无礼到像威尔克斯那种蠢人能意识到的程度。”

他立即后悔自己的多嘴。显然他的无礼无人能及。他甚至不知道自己能否信任这个人，而如果威尔克斯听说了他对别人说了他的坏话，他一定会丢掉工作的。

“我是说——他也没想冒犯您。他会那样对待所有他觉得重要的人。”他弥补道。

奇怪的是，华生被逗乐了。

“哦，所以我应该感到荣幸才是喽。而他为什么觉得我重要呢？”

“我猜是因为曼德雷。”

尽管华生的手放在他的腿上，他也能从他手臂的紧绷看出它在颤抖。这时他想起他曾见到过曼德雷，在明信片上。他很难将那座雄伟庄园引人注目的形象同华生的反应联系到一起，就算那地方能让他回想起他过世的妻子。

他得要多久才能从丧妻之痛中恢复过来呢？

他是真的完全没概念，但显然这联想足够毁坏气氛了。要是他的哥哥在这儿，他一定会着恼地叹口气，问他是否真的这么完全没能力进行一场愉快的谈话。

“我是威尔克斯的陪伴人，”他生硬地转变话题。反正华生一直都很好奇。

比起抬起眉头，华生的发际线下沉得更多——这就是说，他对这突兀的话题感到惊讶，但也很感兴趣。

“他的陪伴人？那有什么我不了解的意义吗？”

他的薄唇扬起一丝弧度。成功。

“我猜是的，如果你不熟悉这个概念的话。他花钱顾我陪伴他。”

“我不知道人们还可以买这种东西。听起来有点像是蓄奴贸易啊。”

“是很像，除了我能拿到工钱，但奴隶们不能。”

华生现在又开始微笑了。他相当确定，面前摆着食物，对着他因为对蓄奴制的评论笑容满面，绝对有些不太好，他通常会因为这种事受到斥责。此刻他强烈地感觉到，华生比他表面上更不同于其他人。

华生拥有一张极其有表现力的脸。他觉得他能从那里读到一切，如同白纸黑字，但如果他不仔细，又能误解任何一个字。

“你和他，威尔克斯，没有多少相同之处，”华生评价道。“你为什么要做这份工作呢？”

“显然是为了每年的九十磅，”他回到道，十分清楚那其实并没有多少钱。尤其对于一个像华生一样的有钱人来讲。

“你没有家人吗？”华生追问道。

“我有个哥哥。这就是他的主意，”他回答道，丝毫不掩饰对于自己的兄长的厌恶。

“其他亲人呢？也许，给你取了这个可爱的不同寻常的名字的人，”华生提议道。华生当然是在拿他取笑，但感觉起来是愉悦的，而非他熟悉的那一种。幸运的是侍者已经回来为他们倒满了咖啡，为他在这种时刻提供了一个可以躲在后面的杯子。

“我的父亲是个可爱的不同寻常的人，但我的双亲都已去世，”他回答道。

其实这是他的中间名，但这是父亲选的。

华生的视线明显柔和下来。被华生用同情的目光注视无异于身体上的触碰，并且奇异地安慰人心。

“那好吧。和我讲讲他，”华生说。

他知道华生只是在尽量和一个沉默寡言的年轻人交谈，但他仍被他的这个请求震惊了。他仔细地想着，假装自己的大腿十分有趣。他不确定自己能否清楚地用言辞表达出父亲对于他是怎样独特的存在。他不知道如何在蒙特卡洛的餐厅隔着食物对一个陌生人谈论他。

“他拉小提琴，虽然拉得不好，”他迟疑地回答道。“我猜我从他那儿继承了这一点。大体说来他不算是个聪明人。他的穿衣风格和你相近。”

华生听了大笑出声。

“瞧啊！你是在说我穿得像个老人家吗？”华生问道，不过显然完全不是在生气。“无论如何，我觉得你在说谎。不是说我是个老人那部分——我猜对于你来说我就是——而是关于小提琴的那部分。我猜你拉得一定很美。”

他面颊上的绯红显然只是去度了个小假，现在又恢复力量卷土重来了。

“我想，我们还挺配的，”华生随意地说着，再次打破了沉寂。“我觉得我对于手足的感觉和你一样，而且我也没有多少家人。在这世上独自一人。我想威尔克斯很幸运，你可远比每年九十磅要有价值得多。”

“你忘记了，你有家，但是我没有，”他反驳道。他知道这样说很糟糕，而且他刚刚还知道了华生的家显然是他的痛处。但华生怎么可以觉得他们在这世上是相似的呢？这说法荒唐至极。他籍籍无名，而华生显然是个大人物。

“一所空荡荡的房子可以和一间人流不绝的酒店一样让人孤独，”一阵安静过后华生这样说道，同时坦率而直接地看着他。

这是在挖苦他吗？因为，事实上，他一点也不孤独——他是更喜欢独处。而华生如果不这么认为，那他可以把他的同情和陪伴用到别人身上。他只希望自己能够勇敢到把这些说出来。

华生清了清喉咙。

“那么，关于小提琴，”他继续道，“你会为威尔克斯演奏吗？你需要娱乐他吗？做些才艺表演？”

他渐渐看出华生会用幽默来处理不适，而且他的幽默颇具讽刺意味。

“按你的说法，我只有一项‘才艺’，而塞巴斯蒂安不允许我展示它。”

“那是为了什么呢？我相信我是会喜欢一场表演的。”

他能感到一边嘴角的上扬，露出人们讨厌的那种坏笑。他假装出来的那种会更受欢迎，但华生看起来倒毫不介意。他只是不断地舔着嘴唇。

“你确定？也许你不会喜欢。”

“哦，现在我很确定的是我很想知道我究竟会不会。”

他决定将华生对他露齿而笑归入“绝妙”一栏，以及他一定要搞清楚自己的哪种行为是他的笑容的原因并且尽可能不断重复那种行为。

“好吧，看来你决心已定。我推理人，”他回答。“我以推理的科学和研究人类为业。我能从一个人的手来看出他们的职业，从他领结的样子推理他的婚姻状况。”

当意识到自己在自吹自擂说得太多的时候，他猛地闭上了嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。

华生对他这一番话的反应让人惊异。他的双眼几乎变成了黑色，蓝色的虹膜被放大的瞳孔挤到只剩一圈细线，而他的笑容带着冷酷，仿佛他在咬紧牙关。

“你是说，你能仅仅通过观察就了解一个人的秘密？”华生问道，又舔了舔嘴唇。

他觉得自己很想进一步研究华生的这个习惯和神情。这个人让人疑惑。他看起来就像是本打开的书，但却是用一种极为复杂的语言书写而成。华生的双眼诉说着吸引和兴趣，一个能直面危险的男人。但是，他的声音和肢体语言却想要让人觉得无动于衷。而且他还在等着他的回答。

“对，”他回答道，语气些微不稳。他从面前的杯子里喝了点水来湿润他突然发干的喉咙。

“那好，”华生说道。他靠回椅背，用两根手指敲打桌面。“你从我身上能推理出什么？”

他们目光相遇，持续了长长的三秒钟。他大声吸了口气。为什么呼吸一下子困难起来？这看似随意的请求分明是在掩饰一份更黑暗的挑战，但他琢磨不透这份挑战，也琢磨不透华生本人。

然而他没有做出推理或是得出结论的机会，因为餐厅后面的走廊突然传来一阵骚乱。

“小偷！小偷！快来人抓住他！”一个女性的声音喊道。

华生的头猛地转向呼救的方向，在第二声“小偷”喊出来之前就从座位上站了起来。华生正准备朝着喊声跑去——然而，清晰可闻的还有地板上迅速的跑动声。

“去另一个门！”他喊道，而华生下意识地信任了他，朝着远离呼喊声的另一侧出口跑去。他也紧紧跟上。

华生更快，正好赶上绊倒那位逃跑的行李员，让他径直面孔朝下摔倒在酒店走廊里。华生把那年轻人从地板上拉起来，接着那位女士和一些员工就赶来了。

“在找这个人吗？”华生情绪高昂地问道，定住那位挣扎着的行李员以便检查。

“对，”那位女士确认道，她气喘吁吁，紧抓着自己的脖子。“他偷了我的珍珠项链，然后试图逃走！”

“我是被陷害的！”被控那一方喊道，这是他第一次开口。在华生强有力的擒拿下，挣扎徒劳无益，现在那位行李员眨眼和脸红的样子表明他很快就会有眼泪流出来了。

对衣衫凌乱的行李员，酒店主人以及几位侍者（其中包括昨天给他端来上一餐剩下的冷牛舌的那一位）扫视了一圈后，事情的真相变得十分明显。

“他说的是实话。他是被陷害的，”他说道。所有的目光都投向他，而华生随即放松了紧抓着那男孩子小臂的手。

“你怎么可能知道？”酒店主人追问道。

“显而易见，”他回答。

“对我而言并非如此，”华生说道。此刻华生正紧紧抓着犯罪嫌疑人，他的手杖被遗忘在地上，正（勉强）克制着自己把嘴巴咧到耳朵露出笑容的欲望。

好吧，他想,就这一次，他应该分享他的观察所得，鉴于目前的情况。

他把手伸进行李员的口袋，他能看到项链放在里面的轮廓。

“看吧，它就在他身上——”那个侍者开了口，但被酒店主人用一个严厉的眼神打断了。

“现在这位行李员的手上沾着泥土和油脂，因为他提过一个沾满这两种东西的行李。如果他在我认为的项链丢失的时间内碰过这条项链，上面会占有明显的痕迹。啊，但是上面没有一点泥土或是油脂！然而，有三颗珍珠却沾着意大利饺的酱汁，”他一边说一边展示着那条项链。

“那酱汁怎么会沾在那儿呢？嗯，很奇怪，它看起来和一位侍者袖口上的污渍吻合——所以你们看，真的很明显，你们不这样觉得吗？”

君子报仇十年不晚，就像冷牛舌一样。

“精彩绝伦！”华生一边放开行李员一边大声说道，行李员放松得踉跄起来，差点再次摔到地上。

他模糊意识到现在那位被指控的侍者，酒店主人以及闻讯赶来的驻店经理正在争吵，但一切都像是被静音了一般。他正漂浮在他们头上，在他自己之上，他的大脑就像磕了一大剂可卡因一样整个明亮起来。

刚刚华生是说了精彩绝伦吗？

等他回过神来，华生正被那蒙难的少女千恩万谢，她正从她那刚刚失而复得的首饰上擦掉番茄酱。华生极其亲切，全然不见任何坏情绪，正朝她过于迷人地微笑着。

这可完全不算好。

他把脚伸到华生那根被忘记的手杖下面，让它直立起来用手抓住，他十分希望这套动作看起来流畅自如。

“在找这个吗？”他问道，重复着华生先前的话。

华生震惊得张了张嘴，然后伤感地摇了摇头。现在轮到那个女人被完全遗忘在走廊里了。

“你的瘸腿不是生理上的，而是思想上的。我观察到有时你几乎会忘记你身有残疾，”他一边说着，一边希望自己要是早点指出这一点就好了，在这看来不那么明显的时候，能让他的发现看起来更“精彩绝伦”的时候。

“对，是的，从任何角度来说说得都对。我觉得和你在一起，这种情况会不断发生，”华生这样说道，很显然因为他而感到高兴。

他是准备好更多更惊人的结论了的，但他发现它们都迅速逃离了他的脑子。因为他通常会被嘲讽的才能获得理解和赞扬实在太有违常规，他已经不知道该说什么了。他唯恐自己一旦试图开口，只会磕磕绊绊地说些神志不清的东西。一些蠢话，比如“永远不要停止这样看着我”以及“你知道当你愤怒时你会微笑吗”还有“我们吃晚饭吧”【let’s have dinner】。他们真的才刚刚吃过早餐吗？

“所以。你今天要忙些什么呢？”华生问道，打破了沉默。

他想要采集些样本，就在他见到的一个铺满卵石的广场旁，于是他就这样说了。

“如果你想，我可以开车载你过去，”华生提议道。

他感受到自己脸上的肌肉在以一种他很不习惯的方式拉伸，直到他确信他正笑着，而这笑容对于这样一个简单的提议来讲过于灿烂了些。

“好，”他说道。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

同华生一起在蒙特卡洛开车兜风同他平时度过一天的方式相比起来令人惊讶地怡人——那种方式，就是被迫待在酒店里同威尔克斯之流困在一起。

华生不会在没必要说话时觉得一定要打破沉默。两人沉默时他很自在，只会在需要说话时开口。

谈话的缺少带来的唯一麻烦是他的思绪开始游荡，当他们坐到车里时，威尔克斯前一晚的话径自闯入他的脑海。那项对于他在谈话中过于积极的指控，于是他对于车内的沉寂瞬间有了新的理解。

华生是觉得他需要别人开车载他吗？于是出于礼节提出了这份邀请？更糟糕的是，他有没有觉得他是由于他的地位而想要同他结交？.就在他离开酒店时，员工们对他的态度同从前相比已经有了很大的改观。现在他被看做是同曼德雷的约翰·华生地位相近的人。他依然记得父亲对于谄媚逢迎的厌恶，并不能自已地由于别人态度的变化而怨恨自己。

“有什么事情在让你烦神吗？”华生问道。

他惊讶地抬起头——这段时间华生都在专注于路面，而他确定他还没说一个字。华生怎么可能知道？

“只是你看起来有些——烦心。”华生重复道。

“没有，”他回答得过于迅速了。“就是——那些员工。他们对我不一样了。同从前相比。”

华生看起来在认真考虑这个问题。“那让你不舒服吗？你真的不适合和威尔克斯那种人呆在一起，是吧？你太……你不是那种人。”

他不确定这是一句称赞，还是仅仅在陈述事实。

“你考虑过未来吗？”华生问道。“这样的差事会有怎样的发展呢？假如威尔克斯不再需要一个陪伴人的话。”

是的，会有那么一天的。有时他会考虑他的将来。他考虑过看着小玻璃瓶中的液体被抽进注射器。制作一剂比例完美的溶液，在一个完美的地方，体会一次完美的快感。一种永远不会结束的快感。或者说，成为一切的终结。他曾认为那个完美的地方是伦敦，但现在他觉得也许是蒙特卡洛。

“没有，”但是他是这样回答的。“我没想过，也不在乎。我很欢迎威尔克斯解雇我，我真是受够了他。我的哥哥会把我推给另一个威尔克斯的。”

“那就那样了？你这一生都听从你哥哥的指挥？”

听到这句他忍不住呻吟一声，转过头去看车窗外的景象。

“那你想让我怎样呢？”他对着风喊道。

“你很擅长于推理。你也许可以成为一名侦探。一名私家侦探。”

他轻哼一声。从事这一职业的人宁愿想些荒唐的事情出来也不愿考虑他们失败了的可能性。

“又或者和警察一起工作？”

他都懒得回应这句话。

华生轻笑起来。“不是很喜欢警察？我看出来了，能赢得你的好感绝非易事。”

这可不是真的，他想到。华生就不费吹灰之力就做到了。

“我以前曾试图同警察合作过。我认为你可以发觉，他们十分抗拒理智的判断，而且即使正确的结论甩在他们脸上他们也没有反应。”

“所以你曾经解开过真正的谜团？若是你不介意，可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“其实也并没有什么好说的。一个名叫卡尔·鲍沃斯的男孩淹死了，警方坚信那是一起意外事件。我那时认为，而且现在依然相信，那是一起被伪装成意外溺亡的谋杀。”

“哦？”华生问道，嗓音比他听到过的任何一次都高。在继续开口前，华生清了清喉咙。

“而你再也没有向执法机关阐明过你的看法，要是我理解得正确的话？”

“执法机关，或是新闻媒体。你以为至少记者会喜欢对于一点风吹草动大肆宣扬，但我猜即使对于他们来说一个十二岁的男孩的想法也只是天方夜谭。”

华生大笑起来。“一个十二岁的男孩！那么你就是个神童喽，当然啦。那么你现在多大了呢？”

他说出了他的年龄，引得华生追忆起他在二十多岁时的时光。他私自觉得华生根本就没有那么老，可是还是放任他继续怀旧。

车最终停了下来。他几乎都忘记了这次外出是有目的的。他们身处一道海边的悬崖上，对于蒙特卡洛来说是颇为典型的地貌。他立即跳出车外蹲在地下。他一边移动一边搜集着不同的泥土，然后把它们放进从大衣里拿出的试管中。他就这样蹲着来来去去，但在看到一片新的土壤时会突然冲出去。

直到装满了几只试管以后，他才想起自己不是一个人。华生完全没有打扰他的工作，他很感激这一点。华生看来并不是很在意被忽视。他漫步着离开了车，一瘸一拐地靠近了悬崖。

华生一只手放在兜里，另一只抓着他的手杖。他不断握紧又放松他的左手，仿佛是想要抖落什么东西。从侧面看，华生正面对着大海。他审视着它，看起来近乎神情恍惚。华生的身体甚至开始前倾。他忽然意识到这种行为颇具危险性，而与此同时，华生手中的手杖掉落了。

试管散落到地上发出了脆响，他飞快地跑上前去抓住了华生外套的后部。

“见鬼！”华生喊着向后仰去，不过他抓住了另一个人的大衣袖稳住了自己。“你为什么要抓着我？”

华生的脸转向了他，但却避免着眼神接触。

“你的手杖，它——你离悬崖边缘太近了，”他回答道，觉得有些慌乱。也许一切都只是他的想象？

“我很好，”华生说道，露出一个双唇紧抿的微笑，目光向下。“你拿到了想要的东西了吗？”

他点点头，回身去拾起他掉落的样本，当他再站起身时，注意到华生已经从悬崖边上回来了。事实上，他站得离他相当近。华生正以那种他用来注视大海的眼神看着他。

“你说你能从人们身上看出事情。你能了解他们，看透他们，”华生开口道。

“是的，”他回答，不过他自己听来更像是个疑问。

“那好，”华生斜起嘴角，发际线上抬。“那么我呢？”

他看着另一个男人，把手背到身后深吸一口气。

“你有时会有腿瘸和手抖的症状，你恨它们，因为它们是由于精神而非身体上的问题导致的。我相信，身体上的伤痛对你来说一定是高尚的那一种。我认为，你曾考虑过一种同现在非常不同的生活。也许是从事医疗行业，考虑到你照顾他人的偏好，例如你对待我的方式，以及你不抽烟的事实。并没有被广泛接受，但有些专业医疗人员相信它对肺部会造成损害。”

“真是惊人，”华生插嘴道。

“我还没有说完。然而你这个地位的人永远不会过那样的生活，所以你其实曾认真考虑过军旅生涯。我相信你曾进行过一段时间的军事训练，这可以解释你的仪态以及你的干练作风，然后你被迫放弃了这一志向。很可能是由于责任——你双亲的去世迫使你成为曼德雷的主人。”

他也不想在一天之内第三次提及曼德雷，并期望这足以终结对于他的推理的请求。关于华生的过去，他觉得有一部分并不欢迎他的窥探，而他也不想一试究竟。幸运的是华生看来似乎对于提及他的家有着足够的心理准备，并没有做出很大的反应。

“那么我猜你有一个理论，关于我的心理问题。”华生眼睛周围的纹路和眼下的眼袋看起来变得更加清晰，让他的整张脸都沉重起来。

他断开他们的视线，点了点头。他以为他先提到他的心理问题就可以让它被忽视。显然他没有这份幸运。

“那么你的理论是什么呢？”

这场谈话仿佛是在雷区前行。他紧紧咬住嘴唇。鲜血的味道也没让他的开口变得更容易些。

“悲痛，”他说道。

华生吐出一口气，好像他一直在屏住呼吸，他微笑中的紧张感消退了。“很好。天才极了。我真想不出威尔克斯为什么不让你展示这项技能。”

他本应感觉这个反应让人奇怪，但那声称赞控制了他的一切思绪。他不能自已地感到自得。尽管他不得已再次提到了曼德雷，但他成功地避免了那个他不用调查就知道不该在华生面前提及的词语——你妻子。

“而我为什么要接受曼德雷，如果就像你所说，我有其他的想法？”

哦，这一点他倒是可以深入。也许还可以炫耀一番。

“这很简单。显然你现在是曼德雷的主人，这表明你本就是继承人之一。只是你曾以为你在不得不继承它之前还有一段时间。早些时候你提到过你有兄弟姐妹。一位兄长，哈利·华生——他的名字绣在你的口袋巾上，很可能是你借来了之后没有归还。然而，人们认为哈利不适合这项任务。很可能是由于他的酗酒，这一点能从这块手帕上的痕迹上看出来。”

“当然，你是对的，上帝啊关于酗酒你根本无法想象，除了——”

“除了？”

“哈利是哈丽叶特的简称，哈利·华生是我的姐姐。”

“姐姐！啊，总是会有点问题。”

华生低下头隐藏起他的微笑，但他还是见到了。他发觉自己并不在意。他能肯定华生是在和他一起笑，而非在嘲笑他。

他意识到自己有时离华生太近了。他把头倾向华生说话，仿佛不想被偷听。大多数人对于私人空间被侵入的反应不佳，但华生却只是靠得更近了。

他稍稍拉开了距离。他总是会忘记他比华生要高——他能看清华生头顶上每一根头发。它们的颜色介于金色和灰色之间。

华生抬起视线，顽皮地看着他。

“接下来去哪儿？”

第二章完


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

接下来的几天都在一片愉悦的模糊中度过，然后几天变成了几星期。威尔克斯继续窝在他的房间里，他生病的消息通过邮件慢慢地传播着。这意味着作为陪伴人他每天只需陪威尔克斯消遣几个小时，其余大部分的时间都可以自行支配。而这支配的方式让他完全而极为满意地包含着华生几乎从未间断的陪伴。

这持续的陪伴并不复杂，也非两人之中任何一个刻意的安排。他们只是每天都会在露台或是酒店大堂相遇，然后继续一天的行程。他们的对话似乎永远没有终结，就连他们陷入毫不尴尬的沉默之中也是如此。两人从一个地方去往另一个地方，而不经事先对于怎么去或是为什么要去的考虑或是讨论，但就是感觉简直没有比这更加自然的事情了。

大多数时候他们都坐着华生的车在蒙特卡洛出行，这大大提高了他对于这座城市的观察和搜集样本的计划的实施速度。华生是位惊人地耐心和细心的助手，几乎从未因为他的举止不雅，或是跪在地上弄脏了膝盖而斥责他。他们的相处简直如同干柴烈火。【我不是故意的，原文就是They got on like a house on fire.】

那晚打断威尔克斯的那个敌对的，嘲讽的人在他们每一天的历险中都不见踪影。华生就像一个朋友，一个他已与之相交一生的朋友，只是两人刚刚见面。他几乎可以称他为兄长，但他并不想这样做。那称呼感觉起来就像是一道伤口上粘了过久的绷带一样让人不适，也许是由于他并不是很喜欢他自己的兄长。

华生甚至成功地劝服他拉了小提琴，虽然只有一次。当时休息室里的人很少。他在演奏他列表中最复杂最有难度的曲目和华生能认出的流行曲调之间痛苦地抉择，然后决定将两者结合起来。这场独奏的结尾颇为简短，因为人群开始聚集，于是他立即终止了演奏，把小提琴装回了琴盒。然而，即使是让人厌恶的来自公众的注意也让一切都很值得，因为华生热烈地鼓起了掌。

在用餐期间他被允许，甚至是鼓励，来详细阐述他对其他用餐者的推理和他过去解决的从报纸上发现的谜案。华生听得全神贯注，经常称赞他的推理的过程或是得出的结论。只有在唠叨他吃点东西时，华生才会打断他。

每次他把酒店中其他的客人推理了个遍，华生总是会请求成为他的下一个目标。

“那你不想说说我吗？”华生会这样催促他。

“还要来吗？我已经推理过你，而且很多次了，”他会这样回答。当然他永远不会拒绝，但他实在是喜欢让华生恳求他。

有一次，他们正在早晨的晚些时候一起用餐（他们总是会避免高峰期）。因为和华生坐在一起，上给他的是一块比较鲜嫩的牛肉。

“就好像你没有可说的了一样！我一定没有无趣到没什么新的值得你注意的东西吧。”

他暗自里十分喜欢在华生恳求他之后演绎他。从华生的外表和衣饰中演绎他如同一个他完成了很多次的拼图——一项怡人的消遣，也不会让人过分精神紧张。

他小心翼翼地不再犯提及华生的家的错误，但还是竭力让华生对自己的洞察力感到惊奇。他的目的是让华生感到吃惊，而不是受到冒犯。

华生刮胡子时漏掉了一块（他是急着来吃饭吗？），他的眼袋消减了不少（他的睡眠质量提高了？），他的双唇因为频繁的舔舐有些干燥（这一行为的意义他仍然不清楚，也许只是个习惯）。但这样的演绎实在称不上精彩。

“你曾是个赌徒，但已经戒除了。你总是带有些期待地看向赌场，但自从你到了这儿还一次都没有去过。这使得你挑选蒙特卡洛作为旅行目的地的决定变得很有意思。”华生显然受危险和诱惑的吸引，但这一点他没有说出口。

他知道多数人都会认为这很无礼。华生只是大笑起来，虽然同时带着有些奇怪的渴望的神情看着他的面孔。这同他们第一次共用早餐时那个难以捉摸的神情如出一辙。华生从安全而可靠转变得神秘而遥远的速度真是令人惊奇。

不同于华生，他的状态则在充满能量的狂热和近乎神经兮兮的紧张之间摇摆，唯一的常量就是他愁云惨淡的心情。

只是就连这常量最近也有了变化。有了陪伴，他其实发觉一切都变得让人惊奇地兴奋而享受，就好像他终于学会了怎样真正地去生活。他很快乐，真正的快乐，这大概是他有生以来的第一次。

那个黄昏，在华生的敞篷车里，听着风的呼啸和另一个人的大笑，他是如此强烈地感受到了这一点。

同华生相比他的衣着寒酸，他的头发因为风的吹拂乱蓬蓬的，但这一切都不重要，因为他微笑得脸都疼了。同这个比他年长的人一起他觉得自己变了，不知怎么变得更像他自己。作为陪伴人时的那种羞涩、尴尬和卑下的状态如同温暖春日里的大衣一样被剥下。威尔克斯和他的感冒对于他来说根本不算什么。

这不再是他在充当塞巴斯蒂安的陪伴人时了解并厌恶的那个扭捏造作的蒙特卡洛了。他简直不能相信他竟然曾经觉得它无趣，曾经想要回到法国南部旅行。就好像尼斯赶得上这里似的！

前路顺着蒙特卡洛的山坡向上蜿蜒而行，如同他们的旅途一样随心所欲。路上有一个小男孩在他们开车经过的时候微笑起来，热情地朝他们挥手。因为心情不错，他甚至还回应了他。还能有比蒙特卡洛更让人愉悦的地方吗？

车子最终停了下来。他意识到面前没有路了，他们已经来到了山顶。同他们第一次出游相似，他们停在了一道陡峭的悬崖边。他们距海面的距离，据他估计，大概有两千英尺。

他们在沉默之中双双走下车子。华生漫步到离边缘更近的地方俯视大海，他也跟在旁边。他并不清楚他们为何要爬到这么高的地方或是来到这个特定的位置，但他能确定的是华生脸上的笑容已然不复存在。

当他终于开口，在说出第一个字时就破了音。

“你曾经到过这里吗？”

华生一脸吃惊地看向他，好像刚刚记起他并非一人。这个人把他彻底忘记了。

他多希望自己能说出些聪明话，推理出一些让人愉快地惊讶的东西，让华生露出明亮的笑容，大叫“太妙了”。

然而他说出口的却是：“很晚了——我们要不要——你想不想回去？”

他的语气漫不经心。他听起来就像个孩子，看起来也一定如此。但他也许又一次误判了华生——因为他一开口，华生那波澜不兴的表情又回到了他的脸上，然后引着他回到了车里。

“抱歉，我真是太糟糕了，竟然忽视了你，”华生低声说道。尽管这伴着一个慢慢的微笑，这话语中的含义还是惹恼了他。华生终于还是觉得他索求无度了吗？

华生娴熟地在那狭小的空间里操纵着车子，让它调转过来顺着他们来时的路返程。他没有被华生重回的温和举止分心，依然坚信他是对的。

“你以前到过那儿，”他断言道，他们正顺着山坡向下驶去。

华生花了好久才做出回答。“对。但是很多年前了。”

“它有什么变化吗？”

“没有。”

显然讨论就此结束。气氛从这儿发生了彻底的转变，华生在余下的车程中没有再说一句话。

他不需要被明明白白地告知他们那晚不会再一起用餐了，他们回到酒店后华生依然持续的沉默就证明了这一点。

在下车前，他把手伸进车前的储物箱拿回他以前放在那里的一条围巾。在四处翻找时，他的手指碰到了一本小书。他带着两者下了车，独自一人回到酒店房间。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那是一本诗集。书看起来很旧，说明它不是被翻阅了很多遍，就是没被精心保存。他不能完全肯定究竟是哪一种（这可不常见）。

华生会读爱情诗吗？他会写爱情诗吗？不过，应该说他写过吗，用过去时，他想。

华生当然写过。华生显然是个浪漫的人，会毫不吝惜地表达对于喜爱对象的感情。他考虑得越久就越确信这一点。

他这样做是不是在侵犯隐私？他习惯偷让他不快的人的东西，却从未因此感到愧疚。它就在华生的储物箱里，根本算不上私人物品。

除了。

他把书翻到第一页，上面写着这样的献词：“献给哈米什——玛丽，5月17日”。

写下这番话的手果决而自信，笔者显然是位女性。墨水在书写破折号时用光了，笔尖需要重新取水。“玛丽”中的“玛”字是用新鲜充足的墨水写出来的。它很显眼，颜色和笔画都很深，一笔一划都绝对地压过了这一页上的其他字。

他猛地合上书，回到他对于搜集来的样本做的笔记上面，它需要被重新回顾和阐释。

半个小时以后，他已经读了好几页，可是却没读进一个字。

之前一天他去看望过威尔克斯，而现在他发现那一天的对话溜进了自己的思绪。

“那是场可怕的悲剧，”威尔克斯一边在床上喝着汤一边说，“好多年报纸上到处都是关于那件事的报道。人们说他从来不提那件事，从不提起她的名字。你知道吗，她是淹死的，在大海里，在曼德雷附近的海湾……”

他曾疑惑过他怎么可能没听说过这件事，毕竟他一直都有关注报纸。也许是由于那种描述让他想起了上一个他感兴趣的溺水事件，卡尔•鲍沃斯，从那件事中他从未得到任何答案。也许是它看起来太无聊，一所大宅里的俗气的意外事件。不管怎么说，他很可能已经将其从记忆中移除了，因为他总是要确保他的头脑井井有条。

他多希望现在一切也是那么容易。

\------------------------------

由于前一天他同华生的会面以一种并不友好的方式结束，他不清楚他们是否还会同往常一样共用早餐。他几乎就要不管如何先下楼再说了，不过还是转念决定先履行他对塞巴斯蒂安的职责。

他不幸依然时不时需要花时间同威尔克斯共度，虽然只是很短的时间。因为威尔克斯厌恶小提琴和他的推理，消遣活动的范围只能缩小到无穷无尽的纸牌游戏上。他开始在通过走廊时就把牌洗好来节约时间。

“您可终于大驾光临了！请告诉我，你这么长时间以来都在做些什么呢？”威尔克斯问道，他起身靠在枕头上，以一种只有十分健康的人才能有的程度焦躁不已。

“和职业选手打网球，”他轻易就撒了个谎，把纸牌放在了床边的小桌子上。

希望这就够了。他不认为威尔克斯会去调查他是否真的有去打网球。

“哦，那你真走运！说实在的，你可真被宠坏了。也许你能打得好一些，可以和我对打了，”威尔克斯说着，一边发着牌。

他倒是很想指出威尔克斯根本就很少打网球，更别说打得好了，但他一如既往地克制住了自己。

“我知道这对你来说有多可怕，和我一起被困在这儿。你肯定无聊得发疯吧。”

威尔克斯一边碾灭烟头一边翻过桌子上的第一张纸牌。

“而且说实话我完全不知道你在做什么。你没有实验，至少没给我看过。我希望至少你那该死的网球能有所进步。你得学好反手，还得学会怎么上网。”

他毫无意义地哼哼着作为回应，在黑桃皇后上面放上自己的红桃杰克。

\----------------------------------------------------

逃离了威尔克斯以后，他在酒店的走廊中飞快地行走，绝望般地期望着华生会出现在门外他通常会在的地方。

他在。

华生放松地坐在在驾驶座上，随意浏览着报纸。当华生看到他的时候，那份报纸被草草折了起来丢到后座。

按照惯例他们是无需言语的，但前一天分开时的气氛实在不佳。

“那么我们亲爱的陪伴人威尔克斯今早如何？”华生问道。

他嘲笑一声跳进了车里。

华生总是会抗议他上车的方式。“用那该死的车门！”

他可没那心情。“开车。”

“看来某些人今天有些难搞啊，”华生说道，一边按照吩咐行动起来。

难搞？他抱起双臂。这么说绝对不公平，特别是当华生才是那个情绪不佳的人的时候。

他沉下脸来转过头去观察窗外飞逝的景象。在那天的冷淡态度以后，华生被冷眼以对也是活该。而且他那一整晚都不得不都花在读一本愚蠢的爱情诗集上，就因为华生没有其他的能让他偷起来方便一点的东西。他的坏脾气全部都是由这些引起的，绝对没有其他原因。

华生注意到了他抱着的双臂，然后理所当然地误读了这一信息。“你觉得冷吗？穿我的外套吧。”

华生一面开车一边把手伸向后座，拿起外套丢到他的腿上。他因为被拿东西丢很不开心，很想把它丢回到华生身上，不管他在不在开车。

要是他没有在颤抖，没有其实还真的挺冷的，他肯定这样做了。

华生的个子比他矮，但肩膀却比他宽。当他把大衣披在肩头，他觉得自己就像是穿着大哥哥的外套装大人的小孩子。通常情况下他会讨厌这种感觉，但这件大衣带着华生的味道，而且在他把大衣在身上裹得更紧时，华生朝他露出了微笑。

于是他们又开始了一段愉快的旅行。每一天他们的路线都有所不同，这使他得以在脑海中描绘出一份极为详尽的关于蒙特卡洛及其街道的地图。他觉得这信息也许会有用，假如他有朝一日需要在蒙特卡洛解决一桩真正的案件的话。

他想的是一桩真正的谜案，不是像被偷的项链一样的琐事。戏剧性的事件，比如谋杀，能让他和华生一起紧张地进行调查并最终解开谜团。他确定，如果他能让华生参与到一件让人兴奋的危险案件之中，华生就能完全忘记他的瘸腿。然后华生就能真的对他印象深刻了。

他猜想华生选择开车作为出游方式的原因就在于此。当他坐在车里，就完全摆脱了来自身体的束缚。

“那么，接下来我该往哪儿拐呢？”

他伸手拿来地图，把它平摊在大腿上，但并不是因为他需要。他现在是路线选择者，而华生完全听从他的指挥。他极为享受像这样，他给出指示，华生全然服从。

这一天早晨堪称完美——也许是由于他之前曾不确定两人之间是否依旧如故。显然，他的担忧全无必要。

这是他永远不想忘记的一刻。每一个细节单独看来都没什么特别，但合起来就产生了比简单相加更重要的意义。在他身旁华生温暖的存在，来自皮质座椅清凉的慰藉，风中抖动着的地图边沿——一切都奇异地珍贵。这感觉永远都不该消逝，或是比现在稍有减损。他紧闭双眼，试着调动全部的感官。声音，质感，精确到这一秒的味道——如果他知道了这些，并且一直准确地记得，也许许多年以后，他还能将这一刻重现。

他挫败地重新张开双眼——即使他有一座记忆宫殿，数据的收集也并非完美，并不准确。它们相对于真实的地点真实的物品和真实的事件来说只能算是拙劣的仿制品。又有五分钟过去了。很快他们就将到达他们无需言说的时限，不得不返回酒店。

他冲动地想要大声表达出这种欲望。向华生倾诉通常会让事情变好。

“我希望能有一种方法，”他说，“能让人储存起一段记忆，就像在瓶子里储存香水一样。它将永远不会衰减，一直就如同事情发生的一刻一样，没有偏差，也不会随着时间而添入一些原本不存在的东西。而你可以重活那一刻，只要你想，多少次都可以。”

他决然地说出了这番话，却不自觉地朝着风的方向任其消逝，但他一说完就急切地回转过头来观察华生的反应。

“那么说来，你想要储存你这年轻的一生中的哪一段记忆呢？”华生问道。

他无法分辨华生是否在嘲笑他。他无比认真，如果被视同儿戏他绝对会受不了的。华生是真心的想要知道吗？

“我不知道，”他闪烁其词，但接着便愚蠢地说出了他的真实想法。“我想要永远储存起现在这一刻，这样我就永远都不会忘记了。”

华生发出一声低笑。“你想把我们漫无目的的开车的一刻丝毫不差的储存起来，但关于太阳系的知识就是在浪费空间？”

“那不一样！那又不重要。”

华生已经拿他不知道太阳围绕地球旋转这件事逗弄他好多次了。又或者是反过来？

“你这番话称赞的对象是今天的天气，还是我的驾驶技术？”华生煞有介事地问道，这一回真的笑了起来。

这倒是搞清了一件事。他绝对是被嘲笑了。

他决定认为这不重要。无论华生怎么想，他都会永远守护这段记忆。而且他永远不会告诉任何人他们在车上的旅行，这样它们就永远不会被玷污了。尤其是威尔克斯。

他已经能听到威尔克斯会说什么了。在塞巴斯蒂安身体不适期间，华生能够带他出去是多么贴心啊！但是上帝啊，让这样一个小东西整天都能高兴，每一天都要如此——他确定没有把华生烦死吗？

他撕扯着地图破损的边缘。之前奇异地迷人的东西现在却变得恼人起来。

他刁蛮地说：“我希望我现在三十五岁，穿着裁缝能做出的最优雅的套装，在这世上除了我的工作什么都不在乎。”

“要是那样的话，你就不会在这车里和我一起了，”华生说道。“还有别再摧残我们唯一的地图了。”

他撅起嘴把地图一下子撕成了两半。他本来能把碎片丢出窗外的，如果不是华生双手离开方向盘紧紧握住他的手腕的话。

“基督啊！你为什么要表现得这么像个孩子？”

“如果我这么像个孩子，”他回嘴道，“你为什么还要每天都开车带我和你一起出去？哦，别告诉我。你是在大发善心，这显而易见——但是为什么选择我做你慈悲的受害者呢？为什么不找别人进行你的每日一善呢？”

“我没带着你去任何地方，你该死的清楚得很——我们是一起出去，是在陪伴彼此，而且我们能这么做的原因是你没穿着能买到的最好的套装，已经三十五岁，在这世上什么也不在乎。”

华生的脸上有那么一刻全无表情。他无法弄清楚华生是觉得这整个对话都很可笑，或是令人不快。又或许他只是不再有能力看透他了，因为华生已经背叛了他和他的自信。

“我很抱歉以我这样贫乏的人生阅历看不出其中的区别，我们不可能都是那个令人费解又神秘莫测的约翰·华生。”

华生震惊地大笑起来。“令人费解？神秘莫测？我？真的吗？”

“你完全知道我是什么意思！我对你的了解仅限于我第一天见到你时从你身上见到的东西，再也没有增加过，因为你从没说过什么有意义的东西。”

“哦，我们这是在吵架吗？那么你对我的了解是什么呢？”

华生用的是玩笑的语气，但在其下掩藏着危险的气息。这是那个刚刚听到呼喊就立即行动起来的人，那个手上的茧诉说着他清楚如何取人性命的人。

他先前的斤斤计较和出言不逊都离开了他。现在看来他发起这场对话实在欠缺考虑。

“就是，主要是我已经告诉过你的那些，关于你的瘸腿，关于你在曼德雷的生活，以及——”他迟疑地继续道，“以及你失去了你的妻子。”

他将这条信息封锁在脑海里封锁得那么严密，但这些话溜出来还是惊人地容易。在此之前他们从未提起过华生的妻子。你的妻子。

华生深深吸了口气。这使得他鼻子的一侧朝上移动，看起来有些生气又很亲切。华生把车开到路边停了下来。

“你刚刚提到过一种捕捉记忆的方式。我很抱歉我笑了。那只是因为我看待事情的方式和你不同。如果你所有的记忆都是不愉快的，你大概也更想要忘记它们。”

华生在继续之前不得不停了一阵。他的音量极低，刚刚能让人听到。谈论自己对于这个人来说简直就是种肉体上的挣扎，但他令人敬佩地战胜了它。

“一年以前发生的一件事彻底改变了我的人生，而我想要完全忘记它。那之前的一切也是如此。我来到这里的唯一目的就是重新开始我的生活。我知道这过于理想化——有时一切还是会重回脑海。如果你想要诚实以对那么我会给你，反正就算不告诉你你也能看穿一切。那一天，在山顶上，我的确到过那儿。同我的妻子一起。”

华生又一次停了下来。他的目光一直注视着正前方。看起来对他来说，把这些话像独白一般陈述出来似乎更容易些，就好像他并不是在说给别人听一样。

“你问我说那里有没有改变。它没变，但也看不出我们曾经到过那里。就好像现在那只存在于我的记忆，而那是可以被改写的。所以，你在那儿，和我在一起。是的。那很有帮助。你把它除掉了。你真的把我的过去清除了。所以，去你那番该死的咬牙切齿的无情无义的演讲，去你那种该死的我大发善心的想法。如果我和你一起消磨时间，那是因为我想要和你在一起，而你要是不该死的相信我就马上下车自己走回家吧。”

华生终于转头直视着他，在他把话说完以后。

他哑口无言。他在羞愧之中低下头，手指在被他毁掉的地图上变得冰冷。他觉得要是他试着开口，他肯定会哭出来的。

“怎么样？你这下还有什么要回应的吗？又或者你要跳过车门就这么把我丢在这儿？”

要是他再年轻个几岁肯定已经哭出来了。但现在他只是觉得眼角刺痛，然后倔强地把泪水逼了回去。他知道自己的脸一定很红，而眼睛也逃不掉。

“我想回家，”他哽咽地说道，声音明显发颤。

华生用力拉起离合器，调转车头顺着他们来时的路开了回去。

他眨了眨眼，一滴泪水逃出眼角，顺着他的脸颊流下，滴到了他手中破损的地图上。华生冷峻的气息一下子消逝得无影无踪。

“哦，上帝，”华生说道，伸出手搂住他披着华生外套的肩膀，然后把他拉到自己身边。他把头靠在华生的肩上，觉得这是唯一合情合理的做法。

华生还是让一只手控制着方向盘。他以为华生会再次把车开到路边停下来，但车速不降反增。

“你的年纪都可以做我的儿子了，”华生突然说出这么一句话。“我真不知道该拿你怎么办才好。”

此刻华生开车的状态可谓鲁莽，鉴于他刚刚为了避免撞倒一条狗急转弯。

他以为华生会放开搂着他的手，但他没有。

“华生，”他开口道，高兴地发现自己的声音恢复了常态，“要是那是真的，你有孩子的时间就实在太早了。”

华生大笑出声。

“你知道吗？忘了我今早对你说的每一个字。一切都过去了。我已经准备好让一切过去了。上帝，我们永远也不要提起来了，好吗？还有，你瞧，我的家人都叫我约翰，而我非常希望你也如此。你对我彬彬有礼得也够久了。”

他觉得温暖。也许是由于那件外套，以及紧贴着另一个人。他贴着那个人的肩点了点头。

“不过你要向我保证一件事。保证你永远不会穿精裁的套装——得了，穿套装，那不是重点——保证你永远不会变得不在乎世上的任何事？”

“好吧，只要我还可以穿精裁的套装。”

他抬起头露出一个微笑，一个真正的微笑，然后发现自己不能自已地大笑起来。而华生——不，是约翰——也在和他一起笑。

于是就那么容易，他们之间又一次一切都好了。

约翰把车速降到一个可以接受的程度，然后倾身把一副薄唇印在他遮住前额的发间，在那儿停了好一会儿。

他记不起上一次有人吻他是什么样的情形了。他确定在过去，母亲会亲吻他的脸颊，但是自从他童年以后就不再这样做了。他的父亲和兄长肯定没这么做过。

但这没关系，因为他也不把约翰看做兄长或是父亲。

也许这是朋友间会做的事？

无论如何，他能确定这表示约翰和他在一起很开心。

“你知道我是什么意思吗？”约翰问道。

他点点头。他当然知道，约翰想要和他做朋友。

这个早晨再次变得完美起来。

第三章完


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

那个下午如同地狱。

威尔克斯显然奇迹般地康复了，正在他自己的房间里筹划晚会。他是如何成功地调停先前分开时还同他还只是点头之交的人（显然现在都已是深交了）的各项琐事的简直是个谜。对于这种事威尔克斯总是很拿手，而现在，几乎整个蔚蓝海岸酒店中的客人都被邀请来他这间出奇宽敞的房间中来参加晚会了。

事情还可以更糟的，他想。至少威尔克斯不会发现他和华生在一起。

约翰。

现在他应该叫他“约翰”了。

对于他在蒙特卡洛的经历发生了出乎意料的转折，他到现在依然处于震惊之中。如果在此之前他听别人说在同威尔克斯出游期间他会同英国最富有的人之一成为好朋友，他肯定完全不会相信。这一切都太过了。但他却又希望它能够永远持续下去。

然而他十分清楚这不可能。他几乎要憎恨起这短暂的相识来了。他之前无聊的境遇中虽然不曾存在过幸福，但却一直保持着一种安全的单纯性。他将自己的思想发展为一个不断扩张的几近有形的空间，既可以作为索引，又可以成为能让他置身其中的幻想。他几乎可以生活在那里，只有在塞巴斯蒂安需要他出现时才被迫离开，而一旦事情结束，他就立即回到那里去。

现在他却一直身处现实世界之中，不清楚重回他的世界是否还像从前一样容易。但如果他能每天都和约翰一起度过，他想他大概也不会想要回去了。

但他最终会跟着威尔克斯离开蒙特卡洛，只要威尔克斯觉得他受够了这里，而华生当然会回到他的归属之地曼德雷。

他们永远也不会再见到彼此了。威尔克斯总是在搜寻新的权贵——厌烦欧洲只是时间问题。他们没什么理由会同约翰·华生重新进入相同的社交圈。

“你该死的到哪儿去了，”威尔克斯呵斥道，一边粗鲁地示意着走进屋里的工作人员，指挥他们布置房间。“我们至少还需要三桶冰，在两小时之后送到，不能早也不许晚——哦，上帝，把玻璃放到一边！——你这段时间真的一直在打网球吗？”

这问题透露出怀疑的气息——威尔克斯可能会知道他一直都在撒谎吗？

不，不太可能。威尔克斯缺乏旁敲侧击的智商，要是他真的怀疑会直接说出来的。

他觉得他或早或晚得对问话做出反应，但不是现在。他在一把扶手椅中坐下，把脚蜷到了座位上。工作人员在房间里来来去去，但他完全不在乎。

“等有人来了以后你最好别那样坐着——不对，别，别放那儿，真是的！——听着，今晚蒙特卡洛所有有头有脸的人都会来见我，所以你最好别搞任何你平常搞的那些小把戏。其实，不要说话，除非有人对你说话。还有求求你，别再像那晚一样和华生闹得不愉快来了！我已经找人给他送了邀请函，因为你不在这儿。”

一听到华生的名字，他在座椅上不由自主地收紧全身。

约翰会来？他本来确定这场晚会的举行意味着他们今晚无法见面，但他本该想到威尔克斯会邀请约翰的。

约翰被邀请了，但这不意味着他一定会出现。他能想象出约翰收到邀请函时的样子，嘲笑着威尔克斯的锲而不舍。

约翰会来吗？不会的，约翰肯定会讨厌这种事。他不可能出现。

上帝，他希望约翰能来、

约翰，就是今早吻了他的那个人。好吧，是他的头发。约翰吻了他的头发。

但威尔克斯自然也会出席今晚的聚会。他能在塞巴斯蒂安注意不到的情况下同约翰交谈吗？要是别人注意到了怎么办？那还是很重要的，而他恨这一点。要是威尔克斯知道了他们的——他们的——友谊，他就永远也不得清净了。又不是说他和约翰会保持联系。

哦，他那位老朋友华生给他写过信吗？哦，他没有？一个字都没有？好吧也不能说这有多让人惊讶。他能搭上那个可怜的家伙得是多么涎皮赖脸，华生能忍受这一切是多么善良慷慨。他是多么好的一个人啊。

他希望约翰不要来。

“看在上帝的份上，别再对着镜子揪自己的头发了，干点儿有用的！”

\-------------------------------------------------

威尔克斯崩溃了至少三次，最严重的一次在十五分钟前（酒不对，桌布不对，等等），但在第一批客人们步入房间时还是把他那可怕的笑容坚决地挂在了脸上。

威尔克斯用一贯的那种轻蔑的朝他的方向一挥的方式把他介绍给别人，而对方也乐得接受暗示不同他深交。他一直坐在大厅里的椅子上，无聊至极，但双脚还是放在了地面上。百无聊赖。

前几轮社交中独自一人沉默地坐在一边还有些尴尬，但不久他就完全被忽视了，此时屋子里已经挤满了人，大声地交谈，大口地饮酒，吵闹地大笑。他想知道因为他生前犯下的罪愆，他死后是不是就会是这种光景，作为对他的惩罚。

他的思想应该专注在更有意义的事情上，例如他收集的土壤样本。但没有，它只是来来回回地绕着两件事打转：其一，是约翰·哈米什·华生要他叫他约翰，以及其二，也许也是更加惊人的一点，是约翰的双唇印上了他的额头。约翰的双唇，贴着他的额头，整整二十二秒。这两个想法，他不得不承认，比思考土壤让人愉悦得多。

他本可以整晚都花在反反复复考虑这两件事上，但他思绪的主人公走进了房间。

从他踏进门内那一刻起，约翰就是他思维的全部。约翰似乎对他产生了一种影响，能够将房间里其他的人其他的事其他的物体都虚化成飘渺的光影。其他一切都在褪去，它们离约翰越越就越是如此。

不幸的是，约翰·华生对于房间里的大部分人都有这种影响，而且威尔克斯已经注意到了他。

因为现在已经非常熟悉约翰了，他能立即看出约翰觉得这一切都让人痛苦。威尔克斯现在在同约翰交谈，热情洋溢地挥动着一只胳膊，另一只则牢牢抓着他的一只前臂。威尔克斯开始引着他在房间内四处走动，向别人炫耀他。每一次介绍，约翰都回应以一个紧绷的微笑和些微的颔首。约翰讨厌这样，他讨厌如此——但是，他还是来了。约翰为什么要来呢？

约翰一直试着穿过房间捕捉他的视线。他毅然决然地扭头看向另一个方向。从远处看去，约翰的眼睛是褐色的，而这不知为何让人惊慌失措。

约翰会过来同他说话吗？最好不要，不要在这么多人面前。他们没办法讨论什么有趣的事。

但是话说回来，他们已经一同用过好几次餐，在非常公开的酒店餐厅里。今晚在场的人有一些应该曾经见到过他们在一起，也很可能会向威尔克斯提到这一点。上帝，他怎么能这么愚蠢？

约翰在晚会上的四处走动终于告一段落，威尔克斯用一把餐刀敲击酒杯，使周围的人都安静了下来。

他畏缩了一下，因为那个声音，也因为即将发生的事情。就没人能把大家从塞巴斯蒂安的演讲之中拯救出来吗？

“向我们的新朋友，华生，敬酒！能在蒙特卡洛见到他是多么让人高兴的事啊，他终于走出来回到了世界之中。让我们也敬他过世的亲爱的妻子，玛丽·华生，让我们永远记住她！”

在说出这番话时，威尔克斯面向着人群，而约翰站在他身后。要是他能见到约翰的脸也许就说不下去了，不过就威尔克斯来说，也可能不会。

很多靠得较近的客人向约翰举起酒杯，但约翰却走开把自己的杯子放在最近的桌子上。

当他开口时，声音低沉而平静。

“你们不认识他。没有一个人，没有一个人认识她。祝你们晚上好。”然后，如同他们见面的第一晚，约翰唐突地离开了房间。

在他离开时房间里一片震惊的沉默，接着就立即四处响起低声的交谈。有那么一阵子威尔克斯看上去有些紧张，但很快大笑起来，就好像什么也没有发生过一样。

他有种感觉，威尔克斯很快就会开始评论起那些有钱人的古怪脾气，而且很可能会得到异口同声的赞同。

他受不了。房间里的吵闹声一恢复他就从座位中起身，快步跟在约翰后面，想告诉他——告诉他——他也不知道要说些什么。

“约翰！”一走到走廊他就喊了出来。约翰微微转身，但他已经走到了走廊尽头的电梯处。

“我很抱歉这么早离开你的晚会，”约翰越过自己的肩头说着，一边踏进打开的电梯门。他的重心很大一部分都压在手杖上。

“那不是我的晚会。”

这绝对不对。这一夜不该如此结束。

电梯门正在关闭。

“祝你今晚愉快，”约翰说道，然后便完全从视线中消失了。

约翰一眼也没有回头看他。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

他不想回到晚会去。他简直不懂，在发生了那样尴尬的事情以后它怎么可能继续进行下得去。

他回到自己的房间，胃里打结，好像吃坏了什么东西。这很奇怪，因为他几乎就没吃东西。

他没有哪一天不轻视塞巴斯蒂安，但没有哪一次比这一刻更加强烈。约翰是不是只是想来放松一下，但却被威尔克斯将他挚爱的妻子的死亡径直丢到他面前？他是那样绝望般地想要遗忘她，因为只有那样他才有可能放开痛苦的记忆。

他自己的记忆显示着约翰站在悬崖边的景象，他在那儿看着把她从他身边带走的同一片海。不断倾身靠近，仿佛想要去找她。

他想知道约翰思念玛丽的程度是不是同他即将思念约翰的程度一样深。

这念头一出现他就责备起自己来。这想法既自私又愚蠢。约翰和玛丽曾是丈夫和妻子，而他和约翰最多也只算是两个在假日里陪伴彼此的人。

那本诗集还在他床边的抽屉里，挨着第一晚约翰写给他的字条，他拉开抽屉，翻开书的第一页。

他不确定自己在期待着什么样的改变，但第一页的题词依然如故。玛丽中的“玛”字依旧粗黑清楚，并将一直保持这样，即使她早已离世。献给哈米什——玛丽。

这本书也许是件礼物。也许是那约翰的生日，又也许并没有特别的原因。也许他们经常一时兴起互赠礼物。约翰会不经意间见到一件东西，想着“这很适合玛丽”。

约翰一定给她写过爱情诗。很可能是非常甜蜜又非常不专业的诗句。她卖给他这本书来温和地戏弄他的文采。她会把它拿到他面前，用包装纸和缎带包裹得漂漂亮亮。约翰，也许正坐在桌前办公，已经感到了无聊，正急需转移注意。她会从后面靠近他，把它塞进他的手里。

“这是什么？”他会这样问道。“你就打开嘛，”她会这样回答。在约翰拆开包裹时她会倾身倚住他的肩，看着他脸上渐渐泛起的笑意。“一本诗集？你是在说我应该放弃写诗让专业人士去做吗？”约翰会这样问，但只是在戏弄回去。玛丽会大笑，然后纠正他——那是为了给他以启发。

她在题词中叫约翰“哈米什”，那是约翰的中间名。他很理解对于中间名的偏好，毕竟他也在用他自己的。约翰的家人，他的叔叔阿姨，祖母，姐姐，他们都会叫他约翰，那些人对于约翰来讲并不重要，约翰很少会想到他们，也因而感到十分孤独。但玛丽是不同的。玛丽同其他那些人不同，而叫他哈米什是她的选择。她拥有那个名字，也用她坚定的手写了出来。

她可能写过了一遍又一遍，自然而熟悉。她可能会在想要他的时候叫“哈米什”，而约翰听到了就知道那是她而不是其他的什么人。玛丽会坚决而特意地那样叫他，就如它被写在书页上一样。哈米什。

而他则必须叫他约翰。

\------------------------------------------------

那晚他梦到自己走在一条长长的小路上。他比现在更年轻，或许个子更小，又或者二者皆是，因为他才刚刚同自己左边的围栏一样高。他继续走着，渐渐认出这是蒙特卡洛的一条小路，被他编录进记忆宫殿中的一条。

事实上这是通向坡顶的主路边上的一条岔路，那天他和约翰开车到了那里，而约翰从前同玛丽也曾经去过那儿。

但他意识到他不是他自己——又或者说，他一定是那天他见到的那个小男孩，就是在他和约翰开车经过时朝他们微笑挥手的那一个。

车速对于行驶在蜿蜒而又未经修整的山路上来说过快了。无疑这同那天约翰一手搂着他一手控制方向盘时的速度一样。他就像那男孩做的一样朝车子挥手，急切地期望约翰能看到他。

但约翰没有看到他。他肯定没认出他，因为约翰完全没有反应地开过，只留下一阵灰尘。在车里的乘客坐上，他曾做过的地方，有人现在坐在那里吗？他无法分辨——它一直在变换。有时那里是空的，约翰是独自一人。有时他觉得自己看到了一个人半透明的轮廓——一个女人。

当尘埃落定，他不再在路上了，而是来到了画廊里那副画着上尉的肖像前。那画像又一次变成了约翰，穿着上尉的军装，摆着相同的姿势。他一直等啊等啊，等着约翰像上一次那样朝他走来，但这一次他却一直呆在画布上，一动不动。

这一切都不对——约翰明明是是有血有肉的人，为什么会是一幅画？这样他们就不能一起乘车出游了啊。如果他这样的话，他们要怎么一起用餐呢？

他还记得约翰触碰他的头发的梦境，而真实的约翰吻了他的头发，于是他朝他伸出手。他的手穿过了画框，碰到了约翰的肩头。约翰正在朝他微笑，温和至极，如同约翰在听他讲话时露出的表情一样。那是个坦率而开放的神情。约翰看起来满怀期待，但他不知道这个人想要什么。

他知道他想要约翰做和上一次梦境相同的事，还希望他能像在车里那样搂住他，亲吻他。正这样想着，约翰伸手把他拉到了自己身边，直到两人身躯紧贴。他和约翰面对面地紧紧挨着彼此。约翰就在这里，散发着温暖，而他不知怎么还想贴得更近，比更近还要近。

他的衣服都不翼而飞——又或者他其实一直也没有穿？他和约翰贴得这么近，近到能让他清楚地感受到他裸露的皮肤和另一个人身上仍然覆盖着的笔挺衣物的质感之间的差别。他的双手紧紧抓住约翰的臀，脸埋在约翰颈部的曲线，腹股沟紧贴约翰裤子的门襟。然而不知为何这依然不够，永远不够。

他觉得自己正在燃烧，他需要做些什么，而约翰已经这么近了。他遵循了本能。不经思考，他的髋部开始贴着约翰轻轻磨蹭，中间隔着层层衣物。他呻吟起来，这感觉太好了——于是他又磨蹭了一下，然后又一下。而一如以往，约翰呢喃着那些柔软而甜蜜的字句，那些他永远听不够的话。对，棒极了，对，夏——

高潮的同时他醒了过来，被汗水（和另一种体液）浸湿。他意识到自己一直脸朝下躺着，贴着床单磨蹭。哦上帝，哦上帝——

他想要约翰。他想要约翰。

总是会遗漏些什么。

听到门上的一声敲击他立即跳了起来。（约翰？）

“你起床了没有？你睡得那么早，也该起来了吧？”

该死，是威尔克斯。威尔克斯！

他惊慌地脱掉他的睡衣飞快跑向角落里的水盆。门把手发出咔哒声。

“别进来！”他大喊，一边试图洗去他的梦境留下的痕迹。

“得了，行！你最近可真烦躁。不过我有个好消息要告诉你，所以你要是觉得准备好了一定要过来。”

他松了口气，一边浸湿毛巾擦拭前身。威尔克斯是提到了“好消息”吗？很可能意味着事实正好相反。

现在他没时间考虑那个，有重要得多的事情要想——比如他怎么可以让自己对一个完全无法得到的人产生这种性质的感情。就算不考虑他们之间悬殊的社会地位的差距，约翰也还在用全副身心哀悼着另一个人。约翰的跛脚，以及他痉挛的手。他在听人提到他的家时的紧张感。约翰凝视着从他身边带走他妻子的那一片海，身体前倾仿佛渴望它把他也带走。这样的人是无法轻易——即使有这种可能——放弃一段感情的。

因为威尔克斯已经指示要见他了，他只得不情愿地穿好衣服去到那人在走廊尽头的房间。让他惊讶的是，威尔克斯新雇佣了一个行李员，而他几乎和那个拎着一个行李箱正走出房间的行李员撞了个满怀。

这其中的含义如同一桶冰水兜头浇下。他带着钝痛的心走进威尔克斯的套房，在看到威尔克斯已然打包完毕时那疼痛愈演愈烈。但威尔克斯看来心情极好，还在看到他站在门廊时变得更好了。

“你可总算来了！还有，哦很好，你看来很惊讶！通常我还没来得及跟你说你就已经知道了这种事，终于能让你吃惊一次是多么新奇啊，”威尔克斯一边说着一边拍了下手。

“那么你所说的惊喜就是立即离开这家酒店？”他问。他是想表达无聊的语气的，但不确定自己是否成功了。

“对，如你所见，我们要走了。我快烦死蒙特卡洛了。事实上，是整个欧洲。你觉得纽约怎么样？”

他觉得那比监狱还糟糕。他感觉腹部有一个冰冷的肿块，并在不断变大，也许是在同他胸膛沉重的感觉遥相呼应。

“得了，别显得这么热心。我以为你恨蒙特卡洛。你自己说的，这地方除了肤浅就是肤浅。基督啊，你甚至对华生都这样说，天知道他听了怎么想。”

“我习惯了，”他木然地说着，思绪根本不在这里。约翰会怎么想？显然他们今早就要离开这里，到美国去。

“不管怎么说，你就只能再习惯纽约了，就这样。你知道的，这事实上对你来说是个可喜的转变。那儿会有和你同样地位的年轻人，都是同一个阶层。你能自己发展一个朋友圈，不用只有听候我的差遣这一件事可做。”

他自己的阶层，当然啦，威尔克斯总是知道如何发掘事情好的一面。他不是华生们或者威尔克斯们世界中的一员。他一直都活在幻象里，就是这样，而幻象终究是会消散的。

但是，他自己的朋友圈！多可笑的想法。同龄人的陪伴向来都只能带来麻烦，没有别的了。他从前从未遇到过像约翰一样的人，而他断定以后也不会有。

“我们坐船走！”威尔克斯继续道，“是不是很明智的选择？要是你昨天在的话你就什么都知道了，因为我不得不亲自打给接待办公室。最近你真的很怠慢我。”

某种意义上讲这也是事实，于是有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己是不是由于怠慢雇主使自己的职位陷入了危险。幸运的是，比起真的去在意，威尔克斯似乎更喜欢由于被抛弃而大肆抱怨。

“但是快行动起来，你会太忙于打包，根本没时间思念蒙特卡洛的！”威尔克斯大笑起来，仍旧在为成功瞒住他一件事开心不已。

他觉得威尔克斯的得意是有理由的，因为他瞒住的，对于他来说比一个秘密要重要得多。

他该怎么跟约翰说自己要走了呢？也许他们可以在大堂见面，互道可怕的礼节性告别。无疑他们会谎称要保持通信。约翰会请求一位路过的侍者借给他纸笔，把自己的地址写下，就好像他真的需要一样，一边写一边想着“只剩下四分半钟了。我再也不会见到他了。”

他们之间会出现从未有过的尴尬，在最后一刻终于成为了陌生人。当然他必须要微笑，也许会为了听到约翰的笑声讲个笑话。他会对大厅另一头酒店的一位新客人进行一番推理，而他们会因为一个陌生人大笑出声因为他们也已然陌路。他会说“那么——”然后便不知该如何进行下去。他们很可能会握手，就像其他男性之间一样。

接着威尔克斯会从打开的电梯门中走出，穿过房间同他汇合。他和威尔克斯会到纽约去。他曾过过那种生活。威尔克斯会找到很多他认定适合他结交的大学生和银行职员。不得不对他们彬彬有礼，对所有人都要这样，而他却只想和他自己的思绪呆在一块儿，那是他从今以后的唯一慰藉。

他们会交换通讯地址，而约翰很可能会请求他汇报美国的状况，了解他的新研究或是感兴趣的领域。开始的时候约翰会带着一种模糊的喜爱之情阅读那个他在假期开车带着到处转的古怪孩子的近况。约翰是个不喜欢谈论自己的个人生活更遑论滔滔不绝的人，他的回信于是会十分简短。回信会越来越少间隔越来越长，在约翰完全回到那种更体面的社交生活以后则会完全终止。

他完全受不了这种想法。成为一个负担，一个仅仅是在蒙特卡洛遇到的悲伤孤独的男孩子。他忍受不了。

他不会同约翰进行最后的道别。他会如同他曾说过的那样将这段记忆封存，不许触碰也不准改变。而成功做到这一点的唯一方式便是不因拖延时间回避无法避免的结局而摧毁它。

也许这对每个人都好。约翰从昨晚就开始疏远他，而他的反应是梦到那个人——内容还是梦到一位鳏夫时绝对不应该有的那一种。就算他不是马上要走了，他也已经无法弥补地破坏了他们友谊的本质。约翰说他难搞，还在他几乎在车里大哭一场时安慰他。约翰在知道了他的安慰被怎样解读了以后会做何感想？

他做的决定是正确的。断得干脆的骨头更易愈合，这种感情为何不能如此呢？

他不声不响离开了威尔克斯，全身僵硬地回到了自己的房间。他的私人物品非常少，做完的实验的相关物品都已经处理掉了。威尔克斯“最后一刻通知他打包也无妨”的想法完全没错。真的不会有任何问题。

在他装好他所有的衣物以后才想起了他床边的抽屉。他拉开它露出装着那张卡片的信封，他的名字被约翰亲手写在上面；还有那本爱情诗集。他考虑着要不要把它们都丢到酒店的壁炉中烧掉。

然而，他把信封夹在书页之间，就在前几页那里。他把书装进自己外套的内袋，关上了箱子。他带着同样决绝的心情关上了房门。在走廊里他犹豫了一阵子，看向电梯。约翰的房间就在上面几层。

他想知道约翰会说些什么或是作何反应，如果他知道了他们再也不会见面。他会遗憾地微笑，回忆他们共度的几周吗？又或者这只是他旅行中的另一段小插曲，让他能够逃避他的家和他的悲痛，让整个世界变得模糊一些？

要是他现在见到了约翰，他确定自己不知道该说些什么。在离开以前不去见约翰无疑是最明智的选择。

他很可能已经在犯傻了，要是去真情道别就又犯了一次。在曼德雷的约翰·华生的生命中，他同那条路上的小男孩没有差别，都只是在朝看到的一辆飞逝的车挥着手。

是时候将他未被查觉的渴望放到一边，继续走他自己的路了。

第四章完


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

他坚定了自己的心神，匆忙下楼，看到威尔克斯在酒店门前的台阶上，正忙着毫无耐性地指示工作人员如何将他的行李箱在车外固定好。显然这是件需要多次尝试的繁复工程，一次又一次地做好只是为了再重新来过。

他本来是想冲下楼梯，坐进车里，任凭它径直开走而几乎不再回头的。

他们没有他预期或者说希望得那么快。他估计这出戏至少还要进行十分钟，不过最多也就二十分钟。

说实话，这时间还是很长的。

在这种情况下工作人员们的注意力竟然还能分出一点去，因为同时还有其他客人准备离开酒店，当然塞巴斯蒂安会对此大为不满。特别是一对年岁较大的夫妇，他们真的需要他人的帮助来将行李装好，而现在正等着本该服务他们的工作人员回到身边。然而这对夫妇对于威尔克斯借走了他们的帮手表现得极为不苦恼。也许事实上他们松了口气——他意识到那位妻子需要再在酒店逗留几天，而他们很高兴能多出一些时间来向彼此道别。

在那位丈夫倾身献上道别之吻时他把视线别开，这使得他内袋里的爱情诗集动了动，正压上他的胸口。

该死。

“我把帽子落在了楼上，我这就去拿！”他朝威尔克斯喊道，跑上楼梯进入酒店大堂。

他听到威尔克斯远远的抗议声：“但是你不喜欢帽子！”

管它呐。

他飞快跑过大厅，觉得等不及电梯，以一种能摔断脖子的速度跑上楼梯，惹得他飞掠而过的酒店员工颇为不满。

他都不知道约翰是不是在自己的房间。他当然在，约翰总是会避免早餐时间的拥挤。在终于到了那一层楼时他粗重地喘息，手紧紧蜷起来用力敲打那扇门，在静谧的走廊里弄出了不小的噪音。

“给我一分钟！”约翰从门的另一侧喊道。

“我没有一分钟！”他喊回去，早已经不担心他看起来会不会太急切，粗鲁，又或是更值得担心的，感情外露。在他选择不再呆在车旁边时就已经丢掉了全部的理智和克制，况且对于后者他向来也没有很擅长。约翰太慢了。他扭动门把手——该死的约翰，他当然锁了门！也许他可以把它撬开——

要是没别的办法他就那么做，但是约翰不久就打开了门，显然他正剃须剃到一半。

上帝，就算胡子上盖着泡沫肩上又搭了条毛巾约翰也还是他自己，全然冷静自持。约翰甚至使这变得很好看。

他可真是陷得太深了。

“基督！出了什么事吗？”约翰问道，看起来约翰似乎想要表现得不快，但是没有成功，事实上是一点也没有。这一认知是种短暂的安慰——他可以相信自己不是真的惹人厌了。那是约翰甜蜜而专注的语调和神情，他只看到约翰在他身上用过。这——这是他最后一刻跑来想要见到的东西。

他走过约翰，在约翰关上房门时迈了三大步走到房间正中。他没有转身。

“我是来到别的。我们要到纽约去了，今早就离开蒙特卡洛。我们的东西都装好放进车里了，我只是觉得走之前应该来说声再见。所以就是这样，我正做的就是这件事。”这些话坚硬而尴尬的从口中溜了出来，而同样的还有他的姿势。

“你之前怎么没和我说过这件事？”约翰急切地问道。

“塞巴斯蒂安也是昨天刚刚做的决定，一切都很匆忙，”他回答道，依旧倔强地不肯看向约翰，也不顾他的计划本是珍惜这最后一刻。

“那么，他就这样要把你带到纽约去？”

听到这句话，他终于激动地转向了约翰。

“对！而且我不想去。我会恨那里的。我会很悲惨。”

“好了，”约翰说道，显然是想要安抚他。“那为什么还要去呢？”

由于没有更好的能够反映他情感的方式，他开始用手揪起自己的头发来。

“我必须这么做！你知道的。我必须为了那微薄的薪金工作，不可能离开他。就算不这样，我兄长也会挑选其他地狱一样的工作给我。比起来这是比较不那么可怕的了，”他回答道，越到后来越平静了一些。他已然接受了自己的命运，他不会再表现得沮丧不已了。这不在他同约翰道别的计划之中。

约翰一瘸一拐走回了洗漱池边，拿起剃刀继续刮起胡子来。“坐下，”他说，“我不会很久的。”

约翰似乎没意识到那本来应该是对话的终结。他本是要道别，而约翰本该朝他微笑，也许还会用一只手拍拍他的背，然后送他上路——而他这一生都会记得约翰。这计划进行得很困难，尤其是约翰坚持表现得好像这一切都不会发生。

约翰走开去拿衣服，然后又回去，关上了浴室门。这么说来是要穿衣服了。他想他可能侵犯了约翰的隐私，但是约翰叫他等着的。

他来回踱步，需要借思考来防止自己发疯——这个房间，这个酒店的房间。显然这不是普通人的房间，它整洁得有些极端，而且不是得益于酒店员工的勤劳，因为显然他们今天还没进来过。约翰的被子叠得军人一样整齐，梳洗台上空无一物。没有照片。他本能地搜寻着它们，尤其是放在壁炉上装在大大的黑色相框里的那一张。然而，没有。没有任何可供推论的东西。然而有些时候，某些缺失同样意味深长。

一位酒店员工在门上敲了一声，然后推着一辆摆满早餐的餐车走进了房间，开始在门口附近摆桌。这么说来约翰今早并没有计划要见他。

“我得走了，”他朝浴室的方向说道，一边用余光看着工作人员。会不会太匆忙了？他想单独和约翰呆在一起。他觉得那男孩在瞥视他，这是他的想象吗？他瞪了回去——他已经早就不在乎被人发现这个时候出现在约翰的房间里会产生怎样的流言蜚语了。

“威尔克斯还在楼下等我，”他提高了音量。他觉得他可以走了，但是约翰还没有和他正式道别。他来这儿就是为了这个，不是吗？

约翰从洗漱间出来了，剃好了须也着好了装。

“而且他还会再等一会儿，坐下和我一切用早餐。”约翰的语气不容置疑。他几乎想要抗议了，但是接受现实吧，他也不想回去面对威尔克斯，于是他听从指示坐了下去。

约翰的目光四处游移就是不看他，他打开了一个银盘开始切火腿。

“那么，威尔克斯马上就要离开蒙特卡洛。你对此作何感受呢？”约翰问道。

“看在上帝的份上约翰，我刚刚说过了！这让人恨之入骨，但是我有别的选择吗？”

约翰继续切着火腿，就是不同他的目光接触。这人是在故意装迟钝吗？

“你不想要走，但威尔克斯厌恶了这里想要到别处去。我也是。他要去美国，而我要回曼德雷。”

约翰暂时收住了话头，用刀叉将一片火腿放到他的盘子里。

“现在的问题是，我们两人之中你想要跟谁走呢？”

他等着另一只鞋掉下来【大家都知道这个典故吧】，在它没有的时候，他还是继续等了一会，因为他以为那些话终究在他的大脑中会变得有道理。他不确定自己有没有听错。事实上，他确定那根本不对。

“怎么样？”约翰问道，终于抬头短暂地同他目光相接。“你愿意和我一起到曼德雷去，还是和威尔克斯一起到美国去呢？”

他愿意——？到曼德雷？

他意识到这种情况下自己大概应该开口说些什么。

他刚刚说过自己不想到美国去。约翰·华生对他一直非常好心。但这种新的、让人震惊的慷慨之举又算什么呢？

“别开玩笑，”他说道，他的喉咙紧缩着，就好像这四个字是被挤出来的一样。

“我相当确定你知道我不是那种在早餐的时候就有良好幽默感的人，”约翰说道。“我只会脾气暴躁。选择权依然在你手里。和威尔克斯去美国，或者回到曼德雷的家。和我一起，”他强调般用手指敲击桌面，而且现在正全然坦诚地注视着他。那种真诚的来自蓝色眼眸的凝视。但是事实上他究竟有多真诚呢？

“你是指，作为你的秘书和你一起走？为你做些管理工作？”他问道，努力用说话来掩饰那种挣扎着呼吸的感觉。他的胸口发紧而又滚烫。他觉得自己随时会冒出火光。

“不，”约翰说道，“不是的，你——我的意思是，我正在请求你和我结婚。”

他把目光从约翰身上移开，落到桌面的一道划痕上。

有人用餐刀在上面刻下了痕迹。他在想着什么样的人用餐具会这么不小心到完全没落到盘子上。他在想着他的听力怎么会受损到这种程度。

看起来他的思维近来塞满了棉球。现在他正在其中艰难跋涉试图在约翰的话中找到能讲得通的地方，就像在努力拿到瓶底的药片一样。

“你的意思是——”他开口道。

约翰点头，舌尖轻舔嘴角。

“你想要我成为你的——”

“丈夫。”

丈夫。丈夫。

丈夫。

约翰的丈夫。他，成为约翰的丈夫。.

“嗯，现在那有点吓人了，你那样眨眼，”约翰的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来的。

约翰必须要耐心，因为他还在试着在脑子里那一团团棉球中跋涉呐。慢慢地，在他把它们都移到一边以后，在那人的陪伴下在蒙特卡洛度过的时光一段一段在脑海中显现，揭露着那些情感。渴望着约翰的赞扬，注意，以及他的陪伴。等着约翰看他一眼，和他一起笑。觉得约翰对他有负面评价时的沮丧。他关于约翰的梦境，那个不是无视他就是喜爱他的约翰。他惧怕前者，而又在渴望着后者。更别提他之前一晚所做的梦的意义……所有这一切都指向一个十分显而易见的结论。

他爱上了约翰·华生。就在他们相识的这短短的一段时间里，他爱上了他，没有退路。

一天内得出两个令人惊讶的结论可能太过了。尤其当他们是关于让人惊慌而又十分私人的事情的时候。

约翰正在讲话。他在说什么呢？

“——也不确定我期待的是什么，不过就是这么一说，我还能得到什么回应吗？什么样的都行？”

约翰总是能用幽默感应对任何情况。不是很诗意，是吧？现在他的那些爱情诗到哪儿去了呢？当然没人能找到。它们正在他的口袋里，第一页上满满地写着他妻子的名字。

尽管他也许爱着约翰，但是约翰的角度是什么呢？一个富有的人，正哀悼着他美丽精明的妻子，而他却应该相信约翰想要和他结婚？一个幼稚的男人，除了自己的兄长外没有任何人脉？

“你不懂，”他说道。“我不是那种人们会想要与之结婚的人。”事实上，他真的不是。所以，约翰究竟在耍什么把戏？

约翰呼出一口气，显然由于他终于开了口而松了口气。

“为什么不呢？”约翰问道，语调不再波澜不兴，姿势也柔和了起来。

“我不确定。我不认为我知道该如何解释。我不属于你的世界。”

“而‘我的世界’又是什么呢？”

“曼德雷。你完全知道我是什么意思。”

“嗯，对，不，”眉头皱了起来。“我真的不知道。我们初次见面时你甚至都不知道曼德雷是什么！而且我才是能判断你是否属于那儿的人。又或者这是一种委婉的拒绝？你可以说不的，你知道的，这不是——你可以说不的。”

约翰的语气就像是在安抚一只受惊的动物。“只是——我刚刚开始以为你也许有那么一点点爱我。”

他在约翰先前的话中得到的任何安慰此刻都消失无踪。

“你真的这样觉得，是吧。”他的语气不带丝毫情感。

约翰的表情表明他现在十分怀疑这一点，尽管他是一开始提出它的人。“我会错意了，是吧？”他问道。

“没有——对，”他说道。

“究竟是哪一个？”约翰问道，又一次舔了舔嘴唇。他拿刀的手一动不动。

并不是说他有第一手的经验，但他也知道通常情况下这件事不是这样做的。

约翰仿佛能够看透他的想法，就像试图补救当前的情形一般说出了这样的话：

“我知道我做得不对。这和你对于求婚的想法也许完全不一致。我应该单膝跪下，告诉你有多该死地聪明和美丽。就可怜可怜一个老人家的坏腿吧，好吗？”

幽默，又一次，约翰·华生最喜欢的解决问题的方法。

最终他脑海里的齿轮终于“咔哒”了一声。他一直都是对的。没有人会用这种方式求婚，因为这不是那种通常的情形，约翰早知道他恨威尔克斯以及他会极度地思念约翰——那一天他已经愚蠢地随随便便就说出了封存记忆的事情。封存那些他想要留住的关于约翰的记忆。

约翰已经了解了他的心意，并对另一个怀有得不到呼应的爱情的人深深地感同身受。约翰永远不会再爱上另一个人了，所以他同情这个可怜的小东西又有什么关系呢？这世界上没什么值得约翰·华生去爱的了。这正是他一直都认为是约翰行事动机的因素——约翰·华生那无穷无尽的善心。

而且或许还有一种因素——约翰·华生对于危险和兴奋那种永远的沉迷——能够让他的血液奔流的那种不顾一切。约翰依然在悬崖边徘徊，但他没有选择跟随玛丽落入海水之中，而是像抓着浮木一样抓住了他，在水面上挣扎。

他又开始眨眼了，但这一次他不是感到困惑，而是纯然的愤怒。从前很多次，即使那些严苛的言语在他身体里沸腾着，他都能够成功保持缄默，但现在他发觉自己真的能够把那些话很好地表达出来。

“如果这是一种善举，往好处说它毫无意义而往坏处说这简直就是一种冒犯。我不需要你的可怜约翰·华生，”他一边说着一边站起身决意要走，但情形变得比目前更加糟糕了。

约翰几乎同时也从椅子里站起身，以一种惊人的速度走过来抓住他，完全没有依靠手杖的协助。

“我发誓我倒是希望每个人都认为我想你以为的那样乐施好善！”约翰紧握着他，而他尽管开始还有所挣扎，但最终还是平静了下来。

“你真的觉得我的请求是一时冲动？你跟我说了句你觉得美国很无聊，所以嘿，那我们就结婚吧？你以为我向你求婚的理由和你以为的我开车带你四处转的理由一样？”

约翰在微笑，这意味着他很愤怒。

他看起来一定是惊吓到了，因为约翰很快就平静了下来。

“我很抱歉，”约翰说道，声音因真挚的情感而颤抖。“我知道我的方式完全不对。我向你求婚的方式不对。我那一天已经告诉你了，我拿你完全没有办法。”

约翰也许是平静下来了，但是这番话只是更加激怒了他。

“你拿我没办法，于是你解决问题的方式就是结婚？这才多久，两星期？”他反击道，低头压迫着约翰，绝望般想要利用自己的身高增加气势。

愤怒地反击是他最后的防线——约翰不知道该怎么办，所以显然约翰在做约翰觉得他想要的事！约翰怎么敢在他自己之前就清楚他的心意，而且他怎么敢，他怎么敢——

“你给出的信息是我所遇到过的所有人之中最复杂的！如果你想要拒绝，你可以说不，你可以说不，到现在你都可以说出不知多少次了。”约翰的嗓音提高了，他们两人的情绪都十分激动。

“我把一切都告诉了你。昨天。在车上。但是我昨晚去看你的时候，你甚至都不愿看我一眼。”

“你才是那个不肯看我的人！”他喊起来。他粗重地喘着，在约翰依然轻轻抓着他的小臂的一对手臂之间挣扎着呼吸。

他试着挣开，依然不相信他，直到约翰仰起头双手托住他的下颌，就像在第一次的梦境之中一样。在他还在由于惊讶而动弹不得时，约翰把头靠得更近，然后缓缓地，非常慢地，他看着约翰的面孔渐渐接近自己，直到视线变得模糊。他动弹不得，不能相信，双眼依然大睁。

约翰把自己的双唇温柔地压在他的上面，就像他说话时一样温柔。这和落在他头发上的吻很像，但是温暖得多，柔软得多，让他不得不伸出手去抓住约翰的手臂来防止自己脱力地滑到地上。约翰的双唇还贴着自己的，而他的心则在胸腔之中疯狂地跳动。

约翰稍稍后退，但是依然近到当约翰舔舐自己的嘴唇时，他也忍不住照做。他觉得自己的人生被分为界限分明的两段：在被约翰·华生亲吻之前和之后。整个世界都由他自己和约翰之间的直接或间接的接触构成：约翰吹拂在他脸上的温暖呼吸，约翰撩人地近的舌尖，约翰刚刚刮过的柔滑脸颊。他本能地倾身去追逐它，但约翰拉开了距离，如同他靠近时一样动作轻缓。

约翰张开双眼。它们依然湛蓝，而且十分坦诚，就在他眼前。

“你现在懂我的意思了吗？”约翰问道，音量之低接近耳语。

“是的，”他脱口而出，声音嘶哑，完全没有多加考虑。

“那你觉得可以吗——像那样？”

“是的，”他重复道。

“那你愿意和我结婚吗？”约翰问道。

“是的。”他讨厌重复自己，但是听说三次会带来好运。

约翰立即松开了他的手臂，但只是为了转而紧紧拥抱住他。约翰捧着他的脑后，而他让自己被引向约翰的颈窝。在那里约翰的气息更加强烈，温暖而熟悉。

“我知道，基督，我知道，太快了，”约翰说着。他却几乎无法专心听着那些话。他觉得自己像是消融的冰，并坚信自己很快就会融化在地板上。

“——而且我们可以慢慢来，你想要多慢都可以，我们必须要结过婚才能一起回去，但是我们不必——我们不是一定要成为丈夫和丈夫。不是马上。我知道这太多了，而且太快了。”

“没关系，”他说道，虽然他根本不知道是什么没关系。

“不，真的，这太——我希望我们在这儿能有更多的时间，就呆在我们两人的小世界里。这不是我希望的方式。我想要把事情——做对。”

约翰踮起脚尖倾身吻上他的前额。这个吻持续了一个心跳的时间，接着约翰吻上他左边的脸颊然后和他脸颊相贴。“我会补偿你的，我保证。这婚求得太糟糕了。告诉我你想要什么，我都会做的。”

他的融化进程颇为顺利；他在约翰的怀抱中几近一滩春水。但是，他立即想起——

“威尔克斯还在楼下等我。我的东西也都在车上。”

约翰显而易见完全不在乎塞巴斯蒂安。

“让威尔克斯见鬼去吧！”约翰笑了一声。他走到桌旁拿起电话——依然没用手杖——然后开始费力地寻找拨号孔。约翰用极慢的速度拨号，好像还不能熟练掌握把手指插进拨号孔转到正确的位置上这一技能。如果这是别的任何人，他都一定会觉得厌烦，但在此刻他却只觉得这怪异而极其地可爱。

“是的你好，请问你可以请人让塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯来我的房间见我吗？告诉他是约翰·华生。威尔克斯就在前门外。”

“你要让他到这儿来？”他问道，不知为何感到惊慌。他为塞巴斯蒂安可能会发现他们俩的事紧张了太久了。不过他想现在威尔克斯是真的需要知道了。但他还是希望他不知道，塞巴斯蒂安有毁掉任何好的东西的能力。

“是的，当然，”约翰说着，露齿而笑，看起来颇为自得。可是约翰为什么会想要和威尔克斯谈话呢？

约翰又吻了他三次，一次在鼻尖，两次在脸颊，然后离开去拿他的手杖。就好像他刚刚才想起他需要它一样。约翰又一次将重心压在手杖上，但也很明显地不像平常一样依赖它了。

不久威尔克斯就打开了房门，连门都没有敲。打开的门遮住了他，威尔克斯完全没注意到他的存在，径直走向华生。

“抱歉啦老伙计！你一定是想要在我离开之前和我道别。你瞧，我这次神神秘秘的，我真的挺喜欢造成骚动！”

“是的，你让我们都很惊讶，”约翰说道。他现在能看出约翰什么时候觉得某件事很可笑以至于马上就要真的笑出来。现在绝对就是那种时刻之一。

“但那不是我请你上来的原因。我是想要你知道我要结婚了。”

“我的上帝，真的吗！你在让人惊讶这一点上可是打败了我了！那么恭喜啦，而那个幸运儿又是哪一位呢？”

约翰示意着门边他站着的方向。门关上以后他也没有走上前去，因为不知道什么时候是表明自己存在的好时机。

威尔克斯转过头来，表情看起来在惊讶、骇然和怀疑之间游移不定。

“是你！”他喊起来，语气间的质疑几乎有了实体。

“是的，”约翰说道，看起来还是很得意的样子。“你得原谅我夺走了你的陪伴人。”

威尔克斯令人钦佩地从震惊中恢复了过来。“让人震惊！哦，我当然一定要把行程延期了。这可怜的小东西没有别人可以把他送上圣坛。而且你也需要人来策划婚礼。”

听到这种想法他必须要鼓足全部勇气才能不直接吐在地毯上。好像塞巴斯蒂安真的在乎谁会把他送上圣坛一样！可恶的威尔克斯，他只是想要在曼德雷的约翰·哈米什·华生惊人的婚礼上出席而已。幸运的是约翰已经准备好回绝他的的提议了。

“你能这样想真是太好心了，”约翰的语气表明他真正的意思正好相反。“但我觉得我们还是更想低调一些。事实上，只有我们两个人。”

“当然啦。当然啦，”威尔克斯说道。显然他由于被拒而十分不快，而这在他接下来的一番话中表现得更为明显：“当然，你已经举办过一场盛大的婚礼了，钟声啊哨声啊什么都不缺。第二场婚礼相比之下当然要更简单。”

让约翰想起那件事，而且是现在这个时刻？他想象着自己将手环在威尔克斯的脖子上用力收紧，只有这幻想才能帮助他让自己平静一些。可恨的威尔克斯！

“对，那么——我可以去叫人在你离开前把他的行李从你的车里拿出来吗？”约翰一边问着一边打开房门。“我去让那个就在走廊的年轻人做吧。”

别，约翰！他想要在他身后大喊。他在犯傻——他和塞巴斯蒂安独处的次数数不清，难道现在却做不来了？但是，约翰为什么非要把他单独留在这儿呢？

威尔克斯走到窗边点燃一支烟，吐出烟雾。他真等不及再也不用看到这情形的那一天。

“那么，”威尔克斯开口道，声音干涩粗粝，同他跟约翰讲话的时候完全不同。“你的行动够快的啊，不是吗。我必须承认这一点，不过你究竟是怎么做到的？”

他不知道答案，而且也讨厌塞巴斯蒂安的笑容。有那么一刻，他绝望地期待这一切都不曾发生。

“我得了感冒简直是你的福气。现在我可知道你拿那些时间都干了什么了。真是的，还学网球呢！你知道，你其实可以告诉我的。”

要是威尔克斯以为他会告诉他自己的秘密，他可真是疯得不轻。而如果他想听到道歉，那他可有的等。但也许威尔克斯没想那么多，因为他接着开口道：

“而且几天之内他就想和你结婚，还几乎不要见证人。对你来说没有什么家人质问你真是太幸运了，但是主啊，等你兄弟发现的时候吧！我给他写的信上都是这里有多无聊，还有你没做些什么事。收集泥土，我这样跟他讲。他大概想活剥了我的皮！不过，当然一切都和我再也没有什么关系了，我再也不用管你了。不过我的确不知道华生的朋友会怎么想，但我想那是他该心烦的事。你知道他比你大挺多的吧？”

“他才三十几岁，”他终于开口，“而且我比实际年龄更老成。”

威尔克斯大笑起来，把烟灰掸得满地都是。

“他都快四十了，而且看上去也不年轻。而且你真的觉得你有那么成熟吗？我想，在某些方面算是，”他说道。威尔克斯此刻在以一种他从没有过的眼神看着他，仿佛威尔克斯从前遗漏了关于他的某些事情而现在想要找出来。他这种窥视的表情让人绝对地不愉快。

“告诉我，”他的声音降低到了好像他们的交谈十分亲密的程度，“你做了什么不该做的事吗？”

“我——我不知道你是什么意思，”他说道，但他很快就意识到了他在暗示的是什么。

威尔克斯又笑起来，耸了耸肩。“好吧，我想没人是绝对理性的，即使你让我们都觉得你是。你那些把戏，让你总是好像高人一等。现在我可知道究竟是怎么回事了。”

尽管十分不甘，听了这番话他还是羞红了脸，尽管他除了几个浅吻以外什么都没做。

“而现在！我得自己一个人去纽约，把你留在这儿和你的情郎一起搞个结婚证书。说真的，还不许我参加婚礼。”

“他不想要任何人参加，而且反正你也马上要走，”他咬紧牙关，几乎连这几个字都说不出来。

“嗯，嗯，”威尔克斯说，“我想你觉得你知道自己在干嘛。但是这件事太仓促了，不是吗？就几周的时间。我希望你意识到了自己在干嘛。他不是什么随和的人，无论他施展魅力时是个什么样子。我希望你知道目前为止你过的都是被好好保护的生活。要是你成为了曼德雷的主人，你就没时间进行你自己的工作了。实话说，我真不觉得你能行。”

这些话就好像是他自己的疑虑在被重复给他。

“在我的那些晚会上，你几乎不能在两句话说完以后还没冒犯谁，那么你打算和他那些朋友都说什么呢？她在世时曼德雷的聚会远近闻名。我想他和你说过她，还有他们的那些社交聚会。在她主事的时候，他的家族声名显赫。”

他对于该如何回应十分犹豫，但威尔克斯没管他继续说了下去。感谢上帝。

“当然啦，我只希望你能开心！而且我承认从某些角度上讲他还是很有魅力的，尤其是当你考虑的是他的钱袋而不是眼袋的时候。但是我很遗憾，我认为你犯了个错误——一个你以后会及其后悔的错误。”

也许威尔克斯终于对他真诚了一次，但却不是他需要或是想要的那一种。也许这就是他的报应，在他从前将那么多人的心神不宁直接说出来以后。

“他很爱你吗？”威尔克斯悄声问道，表明了他认为真正的答案其实是怎样的。

威尔克斯在微笑着，把香烟在指尖移动着把玩。

“当然了，”他说，“你知道他为什么要和你结婚，不是吗？你很聪明，没自以为是到以为他爱上你了吧？你当然没有，你怎么可能会那么想呢？事实就是他那空荡荡的大房子终于让他受不了了，他不想再一个人住在那儿了。这可怜虫抓住了遇到的第一个迷上他的天真的小东西，我猜，还愿意听凭他的意愿去服务他。”

看来他的话暗示了两件事：不仅有他引诱约翰陷入了他的罗网，还有约翰只想从他这儿得到一样东西。他觉得这会是他们以后共同生活的一个不断重复的事件：人们会误解约翰想要他提供的“服务”的内容来解释他为什么会这么快就跟他结婚。

“塞巴斯蒂安，”他说道，并对自己毫无颤动的嗓音颇为满意。如果他有足够的意愿，他可以成为冷酷和无情的具象化。“谢谢你的参与。”他拉开门，决定直到他能把另一个人关在外面之前就一直拉着它。

“好吧！”威尔克斯说道，把香烟丢到地毯上踩灭。“既然现在你发达了，我想我们这些老朋友之间的情谊也就不在了。”

“我们从来都不是朋友。请现在就离开。”他说道。

“你会知道的，你肯定会后悔，”威尔克斯说道，耸耸肩然后走了出去。

他用最大的力气将门在他身后摔上。上帝啊，他恨死那个人了！

但是除此之外，他也恨他是对的。

到现在为止约翰从未说过他爱他。事情发生得太快，或者是没有足够的时间。整件事都出人意料，但他能确定自己从未有过这种感觉，而且在有生之年也不会再在其他人身上感受到它了。他不会让塞巴斯蒂安毁了它，他就要和他爱的人结婚并且会十分幸福的。约翰只是需要时间。

事情发生得太快。一切都太——某个词。一个他记不起来的词。

他就要变成华生先生了。他就要得到他渴望的东西，而他甚至都不敢渴望它直到它已经被提供给了自己，在这种时候觉得胃中打结直犯恶心是愚蠢的。

不，约翰从没说过自己坠入爱河。只说过他们需要结婚。简短明确，与众不同。当然与众不同的求婚更好。更真诚。在他们一起交往了这么久以后约翰当然很喜欢他，而且一切都是全新的，令人兴奋。约翰想要一张白纸，一个忘掉从前的方式。约翰需要新的记忆，而他会将它们带给他。

除此之外，他和约翰都不同常人。约翰知道他想要什么，而且甚至不用爱上他就知道了。约翰不是那种满口激情，赌咒发誓，向他许诺那些不可能的事情但其实也就只是说说的年轻人。不像约翰从前可能的样子，在他第一次求婚时，对方是玛丽……但他不会想它，不会再想了。

约翰一直没发觉他车里的诗集丢了。那一定意味着什么。他放开了。但是仍然有一个声音对他不断说着——扉页上写着的名字是谁的呢？

他从衣兜中拿出那本书，匆忙间它从他的手中掉了出去。装着约翰留言的信封滑了出来，而扉页径直映入他眼中。“送给哈米什——玛丽”。

她写下自己的名字的时候多么满怀深情，那名字看起来多么坚定。但是她死了！已经死了的人怎么可能会影响他，一个活着的人呢？

他激动而不安地把那一页撕了下来，能撕多碎就撕多碎。但是她的笔墨水充足，“玛”字的前几笔渗进了下一页，以及其后的书页中……

他本来应该在有机会的时候就烧掉这本书，但现在他的思绪全部冲向了某个让他心痛的地方。

由于今早的事情他得出了几个一定能够改变他接下来的人生的结论。其一，是他想要约翰，在身体上。第二，是他爱上了约翰，在浪漫的意义上。最后，是尽管约翰知道这一切并且还能接受他，约翰的感情却完全不取决于他是谁，而取决于他是什么：一种自我治愈的方式，一剂年轻的激情用以淡化过往的悲剧留下的一辈子的伤痛。

但这不是不能克服的。终有一天约翰能够忘记过往。而他会一直在那里等着他，在一个理想的位置，作为他的丈夫。

他会竭尽全力成为约翰需要的样子，就算那意味着他的心会痛得无以复加。

第五章完


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

他们到达曼德雷的时间是五月初。约翰说这应该是最好的时候，或者至少别人都是这样说的。约翰看起来对于这种事缺少完全的欣赏力，但他显然可以期待会有很多开放的花。

他们会在傍晚到达，正好能赶上下午茶。

开车到约翰家的路途本应该是怡人的，并充满对于两人在蒙特卡洛的车程的回忆，但这一次的终点是宏伟的曼德雷，而非他们下榻的酒店。他觉得自己的衣着对于这一场合来讲十分不妥，依然渴望着合身的套装能够带来的自信。他摆弄他的座椅，腿在烦躁之中不住移动。

“感觉还好吗？”约翰问道，视线离开前路带着显而易见的关切。他回以紧绷的微笑，希望能够掩饰他的焦虑。

对于约翰来说这很可能是趟轻松的旅程。约翰是在回到自己的家。约翰可以放松地走进去，查看信件，也许会按铃叫茶。与此同时他则明显不在属于自己的地方，一个醒目的外来者。恐怕看只消看一眼他瘦长身躯上不合身的套装，仆人们就知道他不适合约翰。他的挑战就是改变他们的想法，因为他知道约翰最终一定会不快乐，要是他没办法适应他的新生活的话。适应约翰的生活。他必须制定策略，施展魅力。从前他也不时成功过。

他必须要约翰以为他的沉默是出于疲惫。约翰不可以知道他其实对于抵达曼德雷充满忧虑。

他想要和约翰在一起，但只是他们两个人，没有其他事物的束缚。他想要和约翰一起旅行，或是身处繁忙的城市，比如伦敦。而非抵达一处庞大的产业，约翰是负责的主人，而他则是约翰·哈米什·华生的丈夫。

“只剩下两英里了，”约翰说道。“看到那些树了吗，就是山谷里那些？不远处就是海？曼德雷就在那片树林里。”

当然他已经振作了起来，但还是很感约翰扫除了那种氛围。他微笑起来，尽管是勉勉强强，没有回答。他迷迷糊糊意识到自己正陷入思维上的恐慌之中，而将其隐瞒起来起来十分重要。

他记起了一些威尔克斯对于他的行为举止的指责，以及他对于礼貌的社交有多么不在行。突然之间他意识到他连作为曼德雷主人的配偶的最基本的礼仪都不清楚。他应该在这之前找一个能够让他模仿的人直到他能够熟练掌握它们的。该死，他怎么就没做任何准备呢？他责备一般地拉扯着自己的衣服，无力地想要改善自己的外观。

他“确保约翰不会注意到”的计划失败了。约翰不住地看向他。“我太急着把你带到这儿来了，不是吗？”约翰说道。“我想我们应该在伦敦多给你买些衣服的。不过，我们还是可以订购的，不是吗？”

“那根本不算什么，”他说道，“只要你不在意就好。”

“我当然不在意啊！”约翰笑起来。“但是我想你会喜欢的。”

约翰是在礼貌地告诉他应该做出应有的样子来，而他也觉得他是对的。

“我们到了，”在他们转弯时约翰慢慢说道。

他紧紧抓住皮质的车座。

面前是两扇高高的铁门，门旁有木屋，而门后就是长长的车道。他勉强能看到木屋中有人在观察他们，随即意识到他们紧贴着窗户就为了看他一眼。他想这情形会以此为起始不断发生。也就是说，被紧盯着看。

他吓了一跳，因为约翰拉住了他的一只手，将它从紧抓着的座椅上抬起轻吻。他入迷地看着他的手移向约翰双唇的过程。

求婚以后，约翰对他一直很好，但是也保持着身体上的距离。约翰在说他们不会马上成为丈夫和丈夫时是真心的——什么都没有发生过，没有任何情色意味的进展，从约翰在酒店中的吻以后就再也没有了。他觉得他理应对于没有被寄予懵懵懂懂地进行传统的新婚之夜的期望心怀感激。正如他怀疑的那样，约翰依然没有准备好。如果约翰都觉得到了需要用亲吻他的手来让他开心的程度，那么他隐藏自己的忧虑的尝试显然十分不成功。

“会有很多好奇的人，这是肯定的，”约翰说，“他们可能从听到消息时起就一直在谈论这件事。但是你只要做你自己就好。”

他不以为然地哼了一声。“做我自己他们就能喜欢我了？约翰，大多数人觉得我的个性惹人讨厌。”

约翰笑起来，好像被大多数人讨厌是个可爱的性格特质。“那么，你就做你自己，不去理会他们喜不喜欢。”

他的表情一定很好地表现出了他的怀疑，因为约翰接下来的话带着更多的安抚。

“我保证它和别人说得一点也不一样，我是指管理一切。你不需要担心曼德雷，莫里亚蒂做所有的事。就把一切交给他就好，”约翰说道，依然紧握着他的手。

“莫里亚蒂？”他问道，目光依然落在被约翰抓着的手上。

“你不需要担心任何事，”约翰重复道。“你能在右手边看到相当多的绣球花，我姐姐对它们赞不绝口。我跟你说过这地方简直被花淹没了。也许你可以做个相关的研究？”

“嗯，有带有毒性的吗？”他煞有介事地问道，把“莫里亚蒂”这件事先放到一边。他想他很快就会见到这个人了。

约翰咯咯笑起来，继续开车带着两人驶向宅邸。尽管对于长而曲折的路程他做好了心理准备，事实也还是超出了他的预期。车程之长开始加剧了他的紧张。他用手托腮做出一副淡然的样子，但是手指在脸颊上快速的敲打很可能出卖了他。约翰的目光一直小心地瞥向他。

突然间，树木开始变得稀疏，两旁的灌木也向后退去，他们开始在血红色之中穿行。这暂时有些让人分神，他倾身靠近想要看得更仔细些。“喜欢吗？”约翰问道，露出微笑。

“好多杜鹃花啊，”他说道，对于一种无聊的室内盆栽能够转变为如此非凡的东西深感惊奇。

“它们原来叫这个？”约翰问道，听起来对于这景象能够被喜欢而十分愉悦。

他叹口气想要表达恼火，但是效果却更多的是喜爱。约翰当然不知道它们是什么啦。

他们穿越红色的海洋后，车道变得宽阔，在转过最后一道弯后，曼德雷终于呈现在眼前。明信片上的图像颇为精确。他能够看到露台通向花园，而花园一直延伸到了海边。在他们靠近大宅时，他看到一群人开始聚集，都立正站好，排列起来直到台阶。先前血红色的树林让他暂时忘却了他的不自在，而现在它兴致勃勃地卷土重来了。

约翰低声咒骂。“那个该死的家伙”他说道。“他知道的——我告诉过他我不想要这样的排场。”约翰猛地刹住了车。

他的手掌在手套中汗湿。他摘下它们，放进口袋。

“这就是房子里的工作人员了，我想？”他问道，试图在约翰担心地看着他时表现得平静自在。他十分不希望让约翰因为向他介绍他们的新家而感到沮丧。

“该死的吉姆把房子里和整个庄园的人都召集过来了。没关系，没关系，他们只是想要欢迎我们。你不需要说或是做任何事，我会做个小小的讲话，然后我们就可以想做什么就做什么了。”

他把手压在车门上，然后在最后关头记起了他不能像习惯的那样从上面翻出去。他迅速变换行动方针，抓住了门把手。他成功走出了车门，接着便沐浴在了无视窥视的目光之中。他想知道他们的好奇什么时候才能消失，并希望越早越好。要是一直被这样紧盯着，那他怎么可能自如地做自己的事呢？

一个男人从排列得整整齐齐的员工之中出现了。他不是很高，也不是第一眼就让人印象深刻，但却一边闲庭信步地走向他们一边毫不费力地散发着浓浓的自信。

他不知道接下来该怎么做，于是伸出手去迎接来人，想要表现出尊严和沉着。那人握住他的手微笑起来——虽然面容和善，但他的手却如同死一般冰冷，它无力地被他握着好像没有生命。

“吉姆·莫里亚蒂，”那人说，“欢迎来到曼德雷。”

莫里亚蒂的嗓音除了微弱的爱尔兰口音并没有什么特别，但他握着他的手却用了很大的力气。莫里亚蒂空洞的眼神从未离开他，一刻也没有，即使在向约翰汇报他不在的时间里发生的那些没有意义的事情时也是如此。那种凝视实在是不正常，但他有种感觉，自己是唯一能够看出那双紧盯着他的眼睛是多么空虚的人。最终他断开了相交的视线转向约翰，查看他的反应。然而，在他转开的同时，握住他的手加大了力道，然后便松开了。他有种怪异的感觉，好像自己没有通过某种考验。

被他草草装进衣兜的手套这时掉了出来，而莫里亚蒂做出履行职责的样子弯腰将手套捡了起来。在莫里亚蒂将手套递还给他时，他发誓自己看到了他的嘴角浮现了一丝无法理解为礼貌的微笑。他的表情之中带着怪异，但他无法明确那究竟是什么。莫里亚蒂回到仆人们的队列之中，但依然突出，视线也依然注视在他身上。

他的不安在约翰挽起他的胳膊开始演讲时加深了。面对一群安静的人讲话的行为明显让他感到痛苦。约翰在表达感谢的同时多次露出紧绷的微笑，但大体上还是感谢了他们尽管他对于必须要表达出这种感激之情感到不适。如同开始时一样迅速，约翰紧挽他的手臂带他走上楼梯，走进将要成为他们新家的地方。

穿过门厅进入起居室以后，迎接他们的是一条活泼的狗，它显然很喜欢约翰，因为它热切地跳到了他的身上。不出所料，约翰开始满怀喜爱地逗弄它。

“我一直盼望着把你介绍给格拉德斯通，”约翰一边说着一边揉弄着那条狗的耳朵。“你喜欢狗吗，一点就可以？”约翰问道，听起来几乎有些紧张了。

“我想是吧，”他说道。

格拉德斯通带着兴味打量着他，在他伸出手以后将他潮湿的鼻子埋了进去。很可能他比表现出的更喜欢狗。

在茶端上来以后，约翰叹了口气坐到了堆满信件的桌前。约翰时不时会从信件之中抬起头向他露出安慰的微笑。他喝着茶看着约翰工作，觉得这应该就是陪伴这样一个人的方式。丈夫，他提醒自己。他现在是他的丈夫了。

他意识到自己对于约翰在曼德雷的生活知之甚少。尽管并非难以想象，但他不能准确地推断出约翰在家的日常惯例以及他都同哪些人相熟。这些都不是很容易就能够进行假设的。他需要更多数据。

他不是第一次地开始反省这一切是多么愚蠢——在几个星期的相处之后就同一个男人远走他乡。然而他无法否认，在约翰的身边的感觉是那样地正确。那种共鸣感是即刻的，并且要比他曾有过接触的任何事物都要强烈。他确定反抗它会导致自己的毁灭。

约翰在从他们离开蒙特卡洛到抵达曼德雷之间的那段时间是那样的自由自在。他还记得他第一晚见到的那个人，封闭而悲伤。约翰在单独同他相处时是年轻而充满活力的，更加无拘无束。约翰有时会完全忘记他的手杖，就算他们的旅程并没那样激动人心。很多次他觉得约翰和他是同龄人，并且必须要提醒自己才能想起来事实并非如此。

约翰浏览信件的样子让他想起了自己的信件——只有一封，是他的兄长听闻他新婚的消息以后寄来的。他的兄长在表达自己的情感时尤其可憎。当然其中完全没有恭喜之情。

“如果你为了逃开塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯情愿同一个大了你那么多的人结婚，而且他还是个跛脚，除了家族的声名以外毫无建树，你大可直接告诉我。真的，我的兄弟，你真的这样目光短浅吗？又或者你同他是真的需要结婚的这一结论没有出现在你的脑海里？我想事情当然可以更糟糕的。这场婚姻当然会让妈咪十分骄傲，父亲也是，假如他们不关心你的行事动机的话。我确定自己不能理解他们。在所有这一切的蠢事之中，我的兄弟——你意识到我的保护只能到此为止了吧？”

就好像他需要他的兄长的保护一样。而且他到底是什么意思？在世上的所有人之中，他同约翰在一起怎么可能会不安全呢？他可以轻易无视他兄长对于自己人格的误解，但是认定约翰不值得别人的陪伴的看法他坚决无法容忍。他真的在暗示他觉得他和约翰在一起是为了钱吗？仅这一个想法就足够让他大为光火了。

“你的兄长有没有原谅我把我们的婚礼办的规模这么小又这么秘密？”约翰问道，有那么一阵子他以为约翰能够看穿他的心思。

“不用顾虑他，”他回答道，心不在焉地爱抚着格拉德斯通。“反正他厌恶婚礼。”

“啊，”约翰说道，显而易见地看起来很是忧心，这根本不对而且也不是他想要的反应。“他不同意，对吧。”

“我说了不用顾虑他。”

“他是你唯一在世的亲人！而且我能够理解他的担心。我应该邀请他来曼德雷吗？让他看到我有最良好的意愿？”

“看在上帝的份上，你做什么也不要那样做！”他发出不满的叹气声，而从约翰悄悄的笑声来判断的话，他显然觉得这很有趣。很好，这样就好多了。

“兄弟阋墙。现在终于有点眉目了。”

他又叹口气。他其实挺烦心，但是无论是什么，只要能让约翰看起来这么满足，他觉得自己都可以接受。

“而这又是什么意思？”

“没什么，当然没什么。”约翰向他俏皮地笑着，而他颇为喜欢那笑容，不管约翰是不是以为他搞清了什么事情。

起居室的入口处传来一声咳嗽。一个银灰发色的人站在门廊，看起来似乎有话要说。

“雷斯垂德，”约翰说道，抬起头开心地看着他，“有什么事？”

“请原谅，老爷，但是有人从伦敦给您打了个电话。”

他能看出来雷斯垂德，显然是男管家，是约翰喜欢的人。

“哦，对，当然了，”约翰想要站起来，但是在目光瞥向他时停住了，显然是在像主人关心客人一样关心着他。

“莫里亚蒂先生想知道，老爷，您想不想看看您的房间，”雷斯垂德询问道，特意转向他。这么说来这人是个好仆人，很清楚主人担心的是什么。

一个男仆走了进来开始清理茶具。看来他们先前平静的时光不复存在了。

“想的真周到，不过东翼看起来怎么样了？”约翰问道。

“非常好，老爷。我们本来还担心在您二位回来之前弄不完，但是奇迹真的发生了。我相信您二位在那儿都会很舒适的。”雷斯垂德回答道。

“你们做了改造吗？”他问道，有些惊讶。他当然知道约翰通知了庄园里的人他们会回来，并且要求做了些修缮。那种约翰会负责去做的无聊的事——但他可没料到约翰会对他的家做出大的改动。那实在是太没有必要了。

“只有一点点，我觉得焕然一新会很不错的。”

约翰为了他特意装修了庄园？他感到了同约翰亲吻他的手时几乎同样的温暖。

他从椅子中起身，决定要去看看他们的新房间。约翰犹豫起来，目光在他们之间扫视，然后像往常一样借助手杖站了起来。

“我很想和你一起去看，但是——”

“不用担心，我自己可以的。”去看他们的房间却没有约翰在一起的确有些不对劲，但他当然能自己做这样简单的事情。

“我一结束就来找你，”约翰承诺道，然后走出了房间。

雷斯垂德将他带出房间，然后朝莫里亚蒂正等着的楼梯处点头示意。

他朝那个人走去，鞋子敲在地面上发出咔哒咔哒的声响。在楼梯底部等待着他的那个黑色的身影穿着制作精良的鞋子，而且很可能觉得他是个笨蛋，至少他是这样感觉的。莫里亚蒂看起来一定是在想些什么——他苍白的脸上那双深色的眼睛十分警惕。

莫里亚蒂沉默地朝楼梯做了个手势。“您先请，”他故作庄重地说。他说话时带着奇怪的轻快的尾音，语调转变的方式让人觉得反复无常。

他努力做出他为特殊场合准备的迷人笑容。莫里亚蒂没有做出回应。

他走在莫里亚蒂的稍前方，将庄园里所有能看到的细节记在脑海中。也许以后，当没有那么多双好奇的眼睛注意他时，他可以做些更多的探索。尤其是当这个莫里亚蒂在忙别的事的时候。

他来到了一处挂着他觉得是曼德雷里有名的画作的地方，就是威尔克斯曾经提到过的那一个。作为消遣他开始对它们做出大致的估价——鉴于它们被保护的程度，大体上应该十分值钱。尤其是其中一幅，明显是最有价值的，它描绘的是一对男女，从外表的相似程度来看是双胞胎。他们都是金发，面容美丽，全身皆白。他们手挽着手看向画面之外，露出他们知道观画者不知道的事情的神情。那满头金发，以及它被悬挂在正中的位置，都让他相信画中的手足就是华生们。他想长得悦目是他们家族的一项特质，还有生出一儿一女。

他意识到自己没有再向前移动，并且很可能在别人看来表现得颇为怪异。在他停下时莫里亚蒂也停了下来，在沉默之中注视着他。在灯光昏暗的大厅里，他的眼睛在脸上闪着微光。

“我们可以继续走，我只是在观赏这些画像，”他说道。这里只有他和莫里亚蒂。刚刚还无所谓的情形现在却奇怪地变得让他不快。在他沉浸在自己的思绪中时，莫里亚蒂看了他多久？

“您请便，老爷。我任您差遣。”莫里亚蒂回应道，言语中的恭顺同他表现出的优越感大相径庭。

一个有意思的仆人。爱尔兰人，但显然很早就移居英格兰了。显然他来自乡村但他喜欢掩藏这一点，更喜欢城市，厌恶自己在乡下的成长经历。对于他的阶级来说，他提升的速度很快，已经成为英国最古老最伟大的庄园之一的掌管人。考虑到这一切，他给人印象颇为深刻。他对服饰十分讲究，对于穿着很是精心。作为仆人当然要保持整洁，但是这个人尤其喜欢精心装扮。显然他在城里有自己的关系，这从他的新袖扣上可见一斑。他很可能紧跟伦敦的时尚潮流。

但这一切都无法解释这个人为什么会让他觉得如此困扰。

莫里亚蒂把目光从他身上移开，继续在无尽的宽阔的地毯上前行。他跟在他后面，走下一道狭窄的楼梯，然后走上另一个。他开始疑惑他究竟要被带到哪里了。

最终莫里亚蒂打开了走廊（毫无疑问，华丽无比）尽头的门。一进门他立即有种感觉，这无疑就是约翰的房间，而且也十分适合他自己。这里是他们两人风格的完美融合。

首先入眼的是起居室，里面摆放着沙发，座椅，以及一张写字台。与之相连的是卧室，双人床，窗户宽敞明亮，带有一间浴室。房间呈暖色调，家具充满使用感，光线从窗口倾泻而入。有一把扶手椅是格纹罩面，他很容易就能想象约翰坐在里面认真地读着一本书，而他则坐在窗边的写字台上记笔记。写字台边甚至还有一架乐谱架，显然是在诱引他演奏小提琴。他能嗅到窗外就是玫瑰花园，是他之前见到的花园的东侧部分。那么树林就在远处了。约翰事先计划好了，他完全知道如何利用这个大得让人不安的地方创造出一个属于他们自己的小天地。意识到这一点后，他的心瞬间满溢了温暖。

“您觉得怎么样？”莫里亚蒂站在门口问道，既似乎彬彬有礼又能听出颇感无聊。

“相当好，”他小声说道，他完全忘记了他身边还有别人，并且十分希望可以独处。

他意识到从这里看不到海。人们很容易就可以假装他们根本不是住在海边。

“不，这一侧都不能，”莫里亚蒂说道，这时他才意识到他将自己观察的结果大声说了出来。如果他今后经常要被仆人们包围，他最好改改自己同自己说话的习惯。

“你甚至都听不到它的声音，”莫里亚蒂继续说道，慢慢地走进房间。“在这一翼里，你甚至都意识不到这座庄园是靠海的。”

莫里亚蒂说“这一翼”时，语气之中的涵义已经算不上暗示了。他几乎是直白地指出了他们身处的房间是庄园之中较为低等的部分。

“这是个非常迷人的房间，我相信我一定会很舒适的，”他说道，希望藉此结束他们之间的交流。也许是他无法容忍自己没让对方哑口无言，他接着强调道：“我知道这里为了迎接我们回来做了修缮。这里正合我意。”

“是的，好吧，”莫里亚蒂叹了口气。“这里以前贴的是淡紫色的墙纸，您能想象吗？华生先生做得对，这里是该修整了。之前这里除了安顿临时访客就没用过。但是，华生先生就想给你这间屋子。”

在此之前他从没考虑过这种可能——他只是以为约翰是把他自己的房间做了翻新。“那么说来，这里原本不是他的房间？”

“不是，老爷，在此之前他从没用过这一翼的房间。”

“哦，”他说道。

潜台词在空中飘荡着。约翰以前和玛丽一起生活的时候不住在这一翼。

当然，这都最好的安排。当然这是放开过去的一部分。不是旧日回忆萦绕不去的表现。

不愉快的想法开始溜进脑海，而他绝对不可以任其发展。忙起来，忙起来。他需要让自己忙起来，而且是非常忙。

他开始带着他对日常琐事从不会有的热情整理自己已经被送进来的行李。他想他应该按铃叫仆人来做，但他不确定自己是不是能够容忍别人动他的东西。他不习惯别人对于他的事情过多介入。他们很可能破坏很重要的东西。

在他看来，他的行动能够清楚地告诉莫里亚蒂他们的谈话结束了，他很欢迎他赶快离开。显然这一点并没有被很好的地理解。

“您不需要自己整理，老爷。会有人来为您做的，并且直到您的贴身男仆到来之前会一直服侍您，”莫里亚蒂对他说道，又变得恭恭敬敬了。

“我没有那种东西，”他尴尬地说道。“我确定自己不需要。”

贴身男仆，天呐。会烦死他的。

莫里亚蒂的表情同捡起他掉落的手套时露出的表情如出一辙。

“在您这个地位的人拥有一位贴身男仆是种惯例。”

他几乎要羞红脸了。上帝，现在他是要遵循威尔克斯的社交规则了吗？

“好吧。好吧！如果一定要这样的话，也许你可以帮我寻找一位，”他回避着莫里亚蒂直白的视线。“某个想要得到一些锻炼的年轻人。”

“如您所愿，”莫里亚蒂说道，“毕竟这都是为了您。”

莫里亚蒂做出一副温良恭顺的样子，但本质上却是在要求他要配备一位仆人。他希望莫里亚蒂能够离开，并且永远不再来到他眼前。

他疑惑地看着他。被人用这样的语气同自己讲话是正常的吗？

他专注地看着那个人，先前的观察得出的结论又浮现在脑海中。莫里亚蒂在曼德雷工作的时间久到了足以举足轻重，但鉴于他年少时的经历这段时间也不是特别长。

在感到尴尬并且措手不及以后，他觉得自己应该以其人之道还治其人之身。

“我想你觉得自己了解这些事，鉴于你已经在这儿工作了六年，零六个月，在我看来。”

莫里亚蒂看起来就像是见到了一只宠物表演了一个颇为精彩的把戏。

“六个月？是六年零四个月，准确说来。我是华生先生第一任配偶的随嫁，”莫里亚蒂说道，他的嘴巴，之前一直都僵直成一条直线，现在却在嘴角突兀地弯出一个弧度，百无聊赖的语调出人意料地带上了一丝生气。

这变化让人颇为不安，而他清楚地意识到他想要扳回一城的尝试失败得蔚为壮观。

看起来他那愚蠢的关于被仆人们拿去同玛丽进行比较的恐惧并没有那么愚蠢。

“我知道了，”他说道，不清楚该说些什么。“那很——你可以……离开了。”

这并不是他所期望的结束方式，但是也不得不如此了。

莫里亚蒂没有动。

“很好，”莫里亚蒂说道，好像有人又对他说了什么一样。“我希望我做的一切都合您的心意，老爷。我管理这座庄园一年多了，华生先生从来没有抱怨过什么。”

这是在委婉地暗示他最好不要抱怨些什么吗？说真的，仆人应该这样讲话吗？

“当然一切在已故的华生夫人在世时都是不同的，”莫里亚蒂说道，在房间里信步走动，用手轻轻滑过他和约翰的床脚的木板。

“那些聚会！那么多的娱乐活动。尽管我会为她打理，她还是喜欢自己管理事情。”

他有种感觉，莫里亚蒂说出的每一个字都是精心选择的，他能看穿他的想法，并且在观察他的话对他产生了什么样的影响。

“聚会或是娱乐节目，我都很乐意让你继续管理，”他说道，希望如果他表明莫里亚蒂仍然可以掌管那些事，他就能离开了。

莫里亚蒂彬彬有礼地微笑着。他能够感觉到这个人觉得他只配得到他的蔑视。不知为何他已然表现出了弱势，而现在莫里亚蒂知道他永远也无法战胜他。如果莫里亚蒂想要激怒他，事实证明他已经成功了。是啊，华生先生从来没有埋怨过他。

“我还能为您效劳些什么吗？”莫里亚蒂一边做出环视房间的样子一边问道，好像在搜寻任何能够让他的主人更加舒适的改善空间。

“没有，”他说道，决意重拾他的坚定。“没有，我觉得一切都很完美。我在这儿会很舒服的。”

“我是不是把这个房间弄得很迷人？”莫里亚蒂问道，亲切地微笑着。

这让咬牙切齿。是约翰让这个房间变得如此迷人，他十分确定这个吉姆跟这一点关系也没有。

“是的，很迷人，如果你有别的事情要忙，请别让我耽误你。”他这辈子究竟还能不能摆脱这个人？

莫里亚蒂无所谓地耸耸肩。“我只需听从华生先生的差遣，”他说道。

对，好极了，他想到。不管怎么说你出去就行。

但是莫里亚蒂还是站在门廊犹疑着，手放在开着的门的把手上。这是种表示他正在回想些什么的姿势，好像他还有些什么话想要对他讲，正在斟酌字句。莫里亚蒂站在那里，就像一道阴影，依然在看着他，用他脸上凹陷的深色眼睛估量着他。他越看越觉得那像极了一具头骨。

“如果您发觉了什么不称心的就跟我说？”他问道。

“好，”他说道。“当然了，莫里亚蒂，”但他知道这不是莫里亚蒂真正想要说的话。沉默又一次蔓延在他们之间。

“如果华生先生问起他的那个大衣柜，”莫里亚蒂突然说道，“您一定要跟他说它挪不了。我们试过了，但是我们没办法让它通过这边狭窄的门廊。这边的房间比西翼的小。若是他不满意这间房间他一定要告诉我。想要装饰这些……房间实在是太困难了。”莫里亚蒂的眼睛再一次扫视着这个空间，看着那些装潢的样子就好像它们十分可悲一样。

“我确定这些他都知道，并且不会在意的，”他说道。“我完全不知道他把房间重新装修布置了。他不需要这么麻烦的。我确定自己在西翼或是任何地方都会一样开心。”

莫里亚蒂好奇地看着他，开始扭动门把手。

“您会吗？我想您不会介意。甚至会更喜欢那样？大房间里的卧室有这里的两倍大，您知道吗？是个非常美丽的房间，旋形装饰的天花板，织锦的座椅，雕花的壁炉。而且窗户俯瞰着草坪连接大海。您能想象那种景象吗？华生夫人——哦，我是说，华生先生之前的房间是庄园里最美的一间。”

他话语之中的憎恶完全无法掩饰。他现在身处的房间显然有失曼德雷的水准。一个低级的房间，配给他，一个低级的人，他想。

“我想约翰想要把最美的房间留起来展示给公众，”他说道，耐心渐失，但依然在试着结束这场对话。

莫里亚蒂继续扭动门把手，然后又一次抬起头来看着他。莫里亚蒂直视他的双眼，在回答之前犹豫了一阵子，而当他终于开口时嗓音颇为平静，并且同之前相比，更为苍白。

“那间卧室从来没有展示给公众过，”他说道，“只有大厅以及画廊，还有楼下的房间。”莫里亚蒂停了一下，用目光估量着他。“至少，在她在世的时候是如此。”

他的心脏在胸腔之中沉重地跳动着，而他不清楚为什么，为什么要在意这些事。当然他早已将这一切都推理了出来，并没有什么可吃惊的。他只是不需要有人再把它们大声说出来而已。

莫里亚蒂的面孔上略过一道阴影，然后他突然地，终于离开了。

“如果您有任何需求，请您务必通知我，”他用一种假声说道，走出了门口，制作精良的鞋子在走廊里没有发出任何声音。

他不是很确定自己明白刚刚发生了什么。一个很奇异的仆人，这一点是肯定的。他对于人们憎恨他这件事习以为常，但通常那是在他们同他接触以后才会发生的事。

而且就算约翰以及从前的历代家主都住在庄园的另一侧又怎么样呢？他不在乎传统。这很好，他和约翰住在这儿会很快乐的。

他立即意识到了约翰的接近，他的脚步声以及手杖敲击地面的声音是明显的标志。他怀疑莫里亚蒂是不是先听到了约翰的到来，然后在他到达以前便离开了。若果真如此，莫里亚蒂就是个十分有观察力的人。

“那么，你觉得如何？”约翰一边走进开着的房门一边这样问道。他的热切几乎形成了实体，并且十分具有感染力。他发觉自己在微笑，尽管刚刚经历了一场那样让人不快的遭遇。

约翰朝他在他们蜜月时随意搜集的零零碎碎们挥了挥手。“开始安顿下来啦？”

他回想了一下然后意识到自己把这里弄得很乱。他飞快地开始把东西重新收起来，或是进行整理，希望约翰不会觉得刚过了几分钟他就把约翰为他精心准备的新卧室搞得一团糟。

“嘿，嘿，”约翰说道，走得更近了些。“这是我们的房间，你想要把东西放在哪里都没有关系。说起来你还没有回答我，你觉得这里怎么样？”

约翰用一只手揉着眉心，另一只撑在手杖上。约翰的表情诉说着担心，但他可看不出那样做的必要。

“这儿很好，约翰。一切都是你的品位，还有我的。总结起来，完美。”

约翰明亮的微笑使得从窗口洒进的阳光都黯然失色。

“很好，”约翰清了清喉咙，又重复了一遍：“很好。”

他试探性地回以一个笑容。他考虑过提起莫里亚蒂怪异的举止，以及约翰先前同那个人之间发生的不愉快。但是现在他需要重新考虑了。约翰看起来这样地快乐，也许打破目前的平和不是什么好主意。有了约翰这样耀眼地愉悦着同他在一起，先前同莫里亚蒂的对话都不再那么令人不安了。他决定了，不去提它。

“你刚刚和莫里亚蒂相处得如何？”约翰突然这样问道。鉴于他刚刚决定不去提那个人，这可真是不幸。

他把头转到一边，以便藏起会出卖他的任何可能流露出的表情。他漫不经心地对着镜子弄乱他的头发。“他很……有意思。”

他抬起头，看到约翰正注视着他在镜中的倒影，接着约翰走到窗边，低声吹了下口哨，站在那里前后摇晃身体。

“有意思？我想，是吧。不用担心他，”他说道。“他可以让你完全不必操心庄园的日常事宜，而且他说什么这里的员工们都会去做。说实话。我觉得他们可能有点怕他。”

他注意到约翰完全没有提到他自己是不是怕莫里亚蒂。

他有那么一点点希望约翰能开玩笑说要解雇莫里亚蒂，如果他不喜欢他的话。也许那只是他的痴心妄想，想到这里他难受极了。

约翰再次转身直视他。“你要是不想和他接触，就不用和他接触。我知道，我知道我刚刚才问过这一点但是——再说一次，你是真的喜欢这间房间吗？因为一切都可以变动，重新安排就好。我知道你的品位很挑剔。”

“不，约翰，”他说道，觉得自己有些脸红。他不会承认，但是约翰的宠爱让他很开心。“一切都符合我的喜好。”

他没有提到这里离海有多远，或是约翰更换了他居住的侧翼。

约翰又一次向他露出了微笑，也许是在为他的开心而开心。这是一个愉快的循环，为了彼此的快乐而快乐。

有那么一阵子他允许自己觉得一切真的都是那样完美，然后一阵突然的敲门声打断了他们。是另一个约翰需要接的电话。

约翰叹口气。“做这个地方的主人。”他说道。“几乎和你一样要求繁多了，我发誓。”

显然约翰是想要开玩笑的。但是他却立即慌了起来。他要求过多了吗？约翰花费心力修整这个房间，是因为约翰觉得他很难搞吗？

那句话引起的不快一定是显示在了他的脸上，因为约翰试着靠近他，但是犹豫了。“那么，”约翰说道。“我们等会儿再见？”

他点点头。他们当然会了，毕竟他们生活在了一起。约翰离开了，留他独自一人。他不久便了解到独自一人将会成为他在曼德雷度过的时光的主题。

第六章完


End file.
